Define Human
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a ‘flesh ling’. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (for now)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: something I thought up at like midnight after work. Please I am in need of a title for this story and some reader feedback.

Chapter One; Barricade's ambush

(sam)

It has all happened in a blinding flash. One minute we're all hanging out up at the lookout, laughing and joking with each other when suddenly from nowhere Bumblebee lunged towards Mikaela and I, shielding us with his immense body. I had yelled at the transformed Camero but before the words even left my mouth a warning shout from Ironhide says it all.

We were under attack

Bumblebee, entrusted with our safety as per order of Optimus curled even tighter around my girlfriend and I, his bright metal body seemingly to fold into itself as the area was racked with several missile rounds. The earth around us explodes as the weapons tear up the sand and dirt, spewing shrubs and trees while the throaty report of Ironhide's cannons deafens our ear drums. Within a matter of minutes it's all over and the sounds of the other Autobots Transforming fill the area and the throaty, angry growl of the diesel is loud behind Bumblebee.

"Wait for our signal. Protect the children." Optimus orders and quickly pulls away, his truck form ripping down the pathway and road, following the streaking tailpipes of what is the enemy. Through the gaps between Bumblebee's fingers I can make out the attacking foe

A black and white Saleen Mustang

Barricade.

The smoke and dust created by the attack clears slightly and as the trio of Autobots continues off down the road Bumblebee uncurls himself from around us, his own optics trained on the disappearing emergency lights on Ratchet's alternate form. Looking around us I gap at the sight, massive holes litter the ground, several boulders had been blow part and the small shack was reduced to fire wood.

"Oh.. whoa." I start, pulling Mikaela out behind me as Bumblebee stands, his armor dirty and streaked but otherwise unharmed. His bright optics are flashing slightly in concern and I turn, looking up at him.

"You want to be with them huh big guy?" I ask and Bumblebee looks down, the scratchy response coming through his still damaged vocal processor.

"Yes, but Optimus ordered…" I cut him off, knowing what he's going to say.

"Who cares, let's go! We can't let them fight on their own!" I shout and Bumblebee looks skeptic, torn between obeying his commander's orders. Mikaela stands beside me, ready to follow the other Autobots and finally Bumblebee nods, stepping back a pace so he can transform safely. Coughing at the cloud of dirt and dust I step over to the revving Camero and quickly jump in, Mikaela already buckled in the passenger's seat. With an urgent rev the Camero speeds out of the area, engine rumbling roughly but with a slight tinge of worry.

(Ironhide)

"Where is he going!?" I shout, utterly annoyed that the usually upfront and vicious Barricade is leading us down winding roads and just keeping ahead of us. Beside me Optimus' engine rumbles as he pours on the speed, his own annoyance filtering through in his driving.

"I don't know but I'm tired of this game." He says stonily and out of my reflective mirrors I can see his missiles move slightly as they lock onto the rear end of the fleeing Decepticon. I pull back a bit as Ratchet moves behind me, knowing not to be behind Optimus when he's launching an attack. Two deadly accurate missiles launch from atop the cab and one narrowly misses hitting a soft spot in his back plating as the other goes wide and takes out a tree.

"Good shooting there Stud." I snicker and only get a growl in response from my leader and old friend.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." And with that an ultrasonic wave of speech filters through the air. I know Barricade heard the insult of how he expected more from the 'true claimer of the Ky-Alexa region and that he should fight like a real Mech instead of running like a sparkling.' The slight twitch gives the indication of what's to come and within a matter of minutes Barricade stands before us, his face etched with pure anger. Beside me Optimus transforms as well, his solid mass coming to a dead stop as he and Barricade glare at each other. I also transform, charging up my cannons and assuming my place beside my leader as Ratchet guns his cutting blades. It's a stand off now, Barricade being vicious and cruel is no match for Optimus who has a strategists mind and, for being as big as he is, he has a quick reaction time. Not even Barricades ability to find weakness can help him in a battle against Optimus and the low down Decepticon scum knows it. Once more Optimus sends an insulting sonic blast at his foe who responds with an enraged yell, launching himself at the Autobot Prime.

"Now Ironhide!" he shouts and I take careful aim and let loose, hitting the advancing Decepticon dead in the chest plate but that doesn't slow him as he advances towards Optimus, his gyro-flight blades lashing out at Optimus viciously but for his credit Optimus evades every attack, effectively and efficiently using the small bit of space this section of the road has to offer. Ratchet lunges at Barricade's back, his own blades whirling down in a vicious arc that would sever his torso but with an unexpected kick Barricade sends Ratchet flying back. I take aim with my smaller cannon and let loose a small barrage of warheads, earning a yelp of pain but nothing else. With his opponent momentarily distracted Optimus grapples Barricade about the torso and bodily slams him into the side of the grassy hill but never saw the right hand coming up, long sword like fingers running through the tender arm joint. I wince at the injury, watching as severed Energon and coolant leaks down my commander's armor. Whereas many other warriors would have cried out in pain and dropped their attack Optimus only increases his attack, using his own mass against Barricade he whips the other away, Barricade bounces off the pavement, leaving massive indents where he impacted and lands as his alternate form, taking off with a peel of tires, badly dinged and dented. I'm about to transform and go after him when Optimus' order reaches my audio.

"Let him go." He sounds 'breathless' as humans would say and I turn, finding him standing but hunched, his wound leaking badly and optics dilating and undilating rapidly. Concern washes through my spark as Optimus staggers slightly, reaching out to steady my old friend. Ratchet is already on his feet and making his way over to where Optimus is standing shakily.

"What is it?" he asks quickly, his medical training coming into play as he looks at the wounds on the shoulder

"All.. Systems have gone offline…" Optimus starts and with a bucking akin to an electric shock drops to his knees, not uttering a sound as his body trembles.

"But, if all systems went offline you'd be…." Ratchet lets his words fall and I look up at the medical officer in shock but the determined look on his face tells me not to say anything. Optimus convulses, his cooling system sputtering as he tries to draw in cool air to help his overheated circuits but even that action doesn't sound healthy. Ratchet quickly accesses a port entry in Prime's arm and I watch nervously as his optics widen in shock

"Optimus, stay online." He orders and for the briefest second the trembling stops before it hits him full one, causing the Autobot leader to crash into the hill behind him, optics closed against what must be unimaginable pain.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouts and I watch in horror as Prime's body starts to fold in on itself, almost as if the metal armor, cables and wires have turned cannibalistic and is eating itself. Ratchet grabs onto a leg shield and tries to stop the unorthodox transformation but is caught off guard as Optimus' chest armor is exposed, revealing the bright bluish white of the leader's spark. I gasp in horror as the body of my leader and oldest friend continues to eat itself and the brightness of the spark blind even my optics and from the yell on the other side I know Ratchet is virtually blinded too. With a loud sound, like escaping exhaust Optimus goes slack against my hands and is soon folded within himself. The spark's bright color fades slowly and as my optics adjusts I look in horror at the place my friend use to be, now void of the blue and red Mechanoid. Ratchet stares down in horror as his optics come back, fear making itself present on his face.

"That can't be….." I start and look up quickly at the sound of an approaching engine, finding the bright yellow and black Camero coming around the corner at break neck speed. Bumblebee jacks on the breaks and slides to a stop, quickly opening the doors to toss both Sam and Mikaela out and transforms, coming quickly to where we're kneeling. Looking down a rasping gasp escapes the damaged mech's processor and I cast a look at Ratchet

"How could this have happened?" The mech opens his mouth then closes it, shaking his head mutely. Sam and Mikaela push their way between Bumblebee's and Ratchet's legs to stop with a sharp inhale of breath.

"Oh my god." Mikaela breathes, mouth covered by her hands and eyes wide in shock as she stares down at the human form of Optimus Prime. Sam shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair

"Fella's I think we're in deep shit."

"Ditto." Mutters Bumblebee. I stare down at the naked human form of what could only be my oldest friend, unconscious and curled on his side Optimus looks little more than a doll. I shake my head and look at Ratchet and Bumblebee

"Now what?"

End.

End Note: so, how should Optimus react to being human when he wakes up? Any idea of how old I should make our dear Autobot leader anyway? I've got a good description already in my head but I need an age range… feedback on this would be awesome and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled (for now)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: Thank you for the variety in ages I got through reviews and I hope that his age will appease everyone because I want to make it realistic. I mean he's a several hundred millennia old robot… he's no spring chicken! So, please review and I promise to update again soon. Also I threw in the very simple POV changes because when I wrote it I forgot to put them in so it was a quick 'oh shit' kind of thing. But thank you.

**Chapter 2: **Difficulties

**(Sam) **

Once the initial shock of seeing their leader in human form wore off the Autobots quickly set about making plans on what to do. Having moved several paces away from where the now covered Optimus lay shivering under several blankets taken from Ratchet's alternate form they talk in short bursts and whistles, obviously not wanting us to overhear. I sit against one of the trees up at the look out; one of the several _not_ destroyed by Barricade and watch as Mikaela kneels down beside the Autobot turned human and moves the course blanket up closer to his chin. Amazingly the shivering subsides slightly and the body tenses at the feeling.

"I wonder what color his eyes are." Mikaela says softly, coming to sit beside me, her hand intertwining with mine. I shrug, studying the face of the human Autobot. Optimus Prime, in human form can only be about twenty-nine if not thirty but already his features show the stress of a hard life, worry lines evident even in unconsciousness and slightly graying black hair cropped short the man's features are even more pronounced. I knew from talking with Bumblebee the toll being the leader of a dying race had taken on Optimus and his decisions to stay and fight while Cybertron crumbled beneath their feet left him watching as countless friends died. The stress must have been unbelievable to cope with. Thundering footsteps herald the arrival of Ratchet, who kneels down and runs his hand over Optimus, a frown coming to his metallic features. With great care Ratchet peels back several blankets revealing a lean chest and slightly defined abs, which was a bit of a shocker considering the hulking mass Optimus is-was in his Mechanoid form. The thing that shocked me while I was covering the man up was the amount of scars on his body, old scars, faded with age but massive ones, from battles long past.

"Hmm…" Ratchet starts and removes his hand quickly and as I watch the eyes of the unconscious man flutter slightly before opening wide with one emotion, panic. I stare at the man, watching as his face, now void of battle mask and metallic plating races through a series of emotions, ranging from panic, to unease, to fear and then back to sheer panic. Bright, inhuman eyes stare upwards as Optimus attempts to draw air, eyes wide and fearful. I look at Mikaela who is staring at Optimus as well and then look at Ratchet who is fending off the other two. I scramble over to where Optimus is choking, not understanding to pull air in through his nose and mouth I grab onto his shoulders, earning a jerk and the unearthly blue eyes turn to me

"Breath Optimus… watch me… Like this." I imitate breathing and watch as the panic filled eyes spark with realization and he takes a shuddering breath, face that was once pale with lack of oxygen now has color returning.

**(Optimus)**

Opening my eyes I find the world awash with color, painfully bright colors but for the life of me I can't seem to close my eyes. Then suddenly it hits me, my body craves air intake and quickly I try to turn on the coolant system but find none. I panic, not understanding why my chest is starting to tighten and black spots dance before my newly formed optics. Suddenly a touch, soft but firm grip on my shoulders cause me to jump at the contact and I turn, finding myself face to face with Sam, the young human's voice breaks painfully loud over my audio as he speaks

"Breath Optimus… watch me.." he takes a gulp of air, his chest moving out then releases it, his chest falling inward once more. "Like this." He does this several times and quickly I catch on, my chest stops seizing as the oxygen reaches it and I find myself steadier now. I watch the young human for a moment longer before looking back around me at the landscape I know as the look out. Memories of an attack come flying foreword and I gasp in shock, remembering very vividly the attack by Barricade and his puncturing my shoulder in battle. Looking at Sam I stare hard

"What happened?" I croak out, voice sounding foreign even to my audio and cast a look around quickly, finding all three of my men alright and standing worriedly a few paces away. Ratchet turns and kneels down his optics sorrowful but I can see the medical professional in them.

"You were wounded in battle." He begins and I nod "but Optimus… there was a strange side effect to the wounds you received by Barricade." He stops and I wait patiently, wondering why I can't perform systems diagnostic and why the other Autobots are so damn large….

"Well?" I prompt watching as the medical officer tries to find the right words

"You were transformed into a human." He says quickly and I nod, waving hand slightly

"Oh, if that's all then…"

Stop.

Rewind.

"What!?" I shout, wincing as my own voice seems impossibly loud. Ratchet nods and I quickly run a visual, finding pale flesh colored hands and arms. No metal, no wiring, no fuel, no energon, no systems, no processor,

No World Wide Web

"But how did this happen?" I ask, not amused in the least by Sam's soft laugh and I cast the young human a look before returning my attention to my medical officer, who only shrugs one massive shoulder.

"We don't quite know…" he starts and I sigh, placing my head in my new hands and running them over my face, stopping at the feeling that creates. I look down at my hands, finding them calloused and roughly the same color as Sam and Mikaela but different.

This is all too much!

I attempt to lunge to my feet, an action I can usually accomplish with dignity but as I am now I find myself face first in the dirt, unceremoniously and much to the mild amusement of my human companions. With a soft growl I push myself up and then stand on the two very flimsy legs, feeling the muscles quiver and spasm. Such a strange feeling this, to be upright and totally unbalanced. I glare down at my new body, finding it to be one of a femme than a warrior. Lean and wiry rather than wide and bulky I frown as Sam hands me the blanket

"For the ladies sake Optimus." He smiles and I realize the extent of my being. With a quick glance over to where Mikaela is sitting, eyes covered by her hands I quickly wrap the blanket around myself and look up at the impossibly large Ratchet.

"Than we need to find out what the Decepticon's plans are." I tell him, shouting loudly and wincing as my own audio-ears protest. Ironhide and Bumblebee come up behind Ratchet, their own optics staring down at me. Now I think I understand how the humans I've met over the past few months must have felt upon seeing us. We Autobots are quite intimidating large creatures.

"First, Ratchet, you'll be in charge of this matter…" I am cut off by the shocked gasp from my men

"But Optimus, what about you?" Ironhide shouts and I wince, bringing a hand up to my ears.

"I will be of no use to you as I am now. I will help you from my position as much as possible but Ratchet will be in charge." I explain, knowing Ironhide won't be happy but will obey my command anyways, my old friend has always been loyal to me and I know he understands.

"You're coming home with me." Sam says and I turn, finding the young human smiling slightly, Mikaela beside him.

"But Sam, your parents…" I start but a wave of the hand cuts me off

"Are on Vacation. For another two weeks." He smiles wickedly and now I understand why Bumblebee was showing up to nightly meetings alone. I nod

"Thank you." And Sam slaps my shoulder, making the joint buckle slightly at the impact. I sigh and shake my head, what am I going to do? I'm stuck in this flimsy human body and now there's a threat of a potential Decepticon attack hanging in the air. I feel bad about leaving my men to discover the source of my… abnormal transformation. I sigh and run my hand over my face, feeling the features I've only read about on the now lacking World Wide Web and grow angry at the Decepticons.

Why can't they just leave this world in peace? The Allspark is gone, so isn't there leader. Why must they continue this stupid and meaningless battle?

"Optimus?" Ratchet asks and I stop my thought process and shout up possibly my last command to the three Mechanoids I spent the better half of my life with, fighting beside and worrying over.

"Autobots, roll out." It breaks my spark-heart to say those words and realize it might be the last time.

**End Note:** So, yea. There you go. More adventures for poor human Optimus in the next chapter and will Ratchet and the others be able to discover the origins of Barricade's weird power? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Define Human (formerly Untitled)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: Thank you for the variety in ages I got through reviews and I hope that his age will appease everyone because I want to make it realistic. I mean he's a several hundred millennia old robot… he's no spring chicken! So, please review and I promise to update again soon. Also I threw in the very simple POV changes because when I wrote it I forgot to put them in so it was a quick 'oh shit' kind of thing. But thank you. Also, know how cool it is to come home from work and have a lot of encouraging reviews? Thanks guys!

**Chapter 3: Only Human**

**(Somewhere above Earth)**

Starscream wasn't happy to say the least, his anger at discovering Barricade's stupid attack on the Autobot leader all but overloaded the aerial Mech's circuits with anger. Forced to remain on Earth since his Mechanoid form isn't of the flying kind Barricade sends back his own vicious retort to the 'acting' leader of the widely scattered Decepticon forces.

_/well you weren't really __**doing**__much of anything Starscream. I took the incentive and __**I **__will destroy Optimus Prime/_ once more Starscream howls in rage, his electronic shout echoing through space as he flies madly around, planning and plotting.

**(Sam)**

"Okay, here we are." I smile at the older man, finding his bright eyes troubled and face drawn into a frown. Optimus had been silent the entire ride back to the house and once outside of Bumblebee he seemed to only grow more solemn. Leading the human autobot through the back door (so none of the nosy neighbors would grow suspicious as to why I was bringing home and older man dressed only in a blanket) I wave at Bumblebee as he and Mikaela head over to her place to grab clothes and other things she'll need for the time she's here. Ratchet's first order as acting Autobot commander was to order Bumblebee to protect Optimus at all costs and I know the small yellow Mech will do just that and if it means revealing himself to do it, well fine then. Throwing my keys down on the counter I stop, finding Optimus looking at one of my mom's house plants, his finger delicately touching the bright leaf. I watch as the older man almost acts childlike, eyes mesmerized by what he's seeing.

"Uh… Optimus?" I start and he jumps at my voice, bringing his head up and squaring his shoulders. I can't help but still feel slightly awed by the mech turned human, standing before me is a several hundred millennia old being that resembles a very battle worn and weary soldier of about thirty. It's almost scary to imagine what Optimus must remember and how vivid those memories are.

"Let's get you some clothes." I head for the stairs, swinging around the banister and running up the carpeted steps, vaguely aware of the much slower Optimus following me. Turning at the top I watch him make his ascent, one hand nearly white on the banister and very unsteady. I groan, of course, he just mastered _walking_ never mind stairs. He makes it though, a look of pure concentration on his haggard face but he does make it. I smile at the man and he gives a small smirk back before following me.

"Wait here." I tell him and jump up, grabbing the pull rope for the attic. Pulling down the ladder I quickly head up and push aside several boxes, knowing one is up here from when my dad had his thin days. Mom always hoped he'd be able to get back into the pants and such but I seriously doubt it.

"Ah ha!" I shout triumphantly and pull the box towards the opening before backing down the ladder, box in tow. Optimus stands, starring at a painting of a patio my mom bought at an art show last year, alien blue eyes reflecting slightly and jumps when the ladder goes back up with a sharp _snap_.

"C'mon." I tell him and we enter my room and Optimus smiles slightly, obviously remembering the night of the glasses incident. Tossing the box onto the bed I peel back the storage tape and rifle through the blue jeans, finding a fairly decent pair. Putting them out on the bed I spin around, narrowly avoiding hitting Optimus who is watching my fish with amusement and open my dresser drawer. Pulling out the new package of boxers mom bought me I tear the plastic open and put a pair down beside the jeans.

"Okay. These.." Picking up the boxers "go first." Then imitating I show him how to put his legs through and pull them up. "Alright?" I ask and the man nods.

"These, go second." I tell him and explain how the zipper and button work. With a nod I indicate the bathroom and then stop, nervously twitching my fingers.

"Optimus, you do know how to use the bathroom right?" I ask and a blank look comes over the other's face and I am devoid of all thought before a quick smile splits the other's face.

"Yes Sam." He responds, smiling and I silently thank god for small miracles.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't explaining that." I tell him and Optimus only chuckles softly, a sound akin to a softly rumbling engine. I blink, slightly amazed as the door to my bathroom closes.

"Okay, shirt…." I look into the laundry basket and find several he could possibly wear; the ones in the box are out of the question, since when my dad was thin he dressed like a preppy jock. No way am I going to scar Optimus for life by forcing him to dress like that. The rumbling of an engine alerts me to the return of Bumblebee and Mikaela and the slamming of the down stairs door.

"Up here!" I shout and soon Mikaela's light footsteps are on the stairs.

"Where is he?" she asks, worried as she casts a look around my room.

"In the bathroom, changing." I tell her and as if on cue Optimus opens the door, dressed in the jeans that just barely hug his lean hips. Optimus had neatly folded the blanket and smiles slightly at Mikaela before gesturing to the course material.

"These feel.. strange." He says and lifts one leg before frowning. I shake my head and take the blanket, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of the junk.

"You'll get use to them." I smile and then gesture to four shirts I had grabbed

"Pick one and put it on." Optimus stares at the shirts for several minutes before taking a white one. Very basic, nothing to frilly. Go Optimus! He pulls the fabric over his head and is soon covered effectively. With a nod at Mikaela I run my hands on my jeans, suddenly very aware of what I have standing in my room. Mikaela is staring at the dark haired man with curiosity as Optimus scans my room, his eyes taking in everything.

Can I just say one thing?

**Awkward**

The muted sounds of a Transformation brings Optimus' head around sharply, eyes narrowing as he walks to the window.

"We let Bumblebee hang out in the back yard, where the neighbors can't see him so he can stretch and stuff." I offer in way of explanation and wave down at the bright yellow mech now stretched out on the grass. Bumblebee waves back, his optics shining brightly.

"He's a good protector. Always has been a dedicated little Mech." Optimus says softly, eyes seemingly to glow with sadness. I step back to allow Mikaela to handle this situation, her being a female and all, being good with emotions. She only rolls her eyes and smiles slightly at the warrior bot-turned human.

"Optimus, I'm sure Ratchet and Ironhide will be able to figure this all out and you'll be returned to normal in no time." She says and Optimus gives her a slight smile but the sad glow remains, worry lines appear deeper. Thinking quickly I clear my throat

"Okay! Who's hungry? I'm hungry. Optimus! You hungry man?" I ask and the blue eyed being turns

"Is hungry when your torso structure aches and growls?" he asks curiously and I have to hold back a bark of laughter at the innocent question

"Yes, that would mean your _starving_." Blue eyes widen with horror and a hand is pressed to his abdomen.

"Than this is a bad thing?" he asks softly and Mikaela gives me a death glare before grabbing the scarred arm

"No, Sam's just overreacting. C'mon boys, I'll cook up some burgers since it's almost dinner time." And leads him towards the door. I sigh and look to the ceiling before shaking my head. This is just getting better and better. Down the hallway I can hear Optimus' soft opinion

"You humans overreact a lot." And I smile, maybe it will be alright.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author Note:** I was going to go on with Optimus' first experience with a hamburger but decided against it. That'll come in the next chapter. Anyway, I chose this body structure for Optimus because I've always seen him as not scrawny but not highly muscular either. I mean, he was a scribe, imputing data into a computer and I don't think that when he was given the Matrix it changed him a whole lot. Yeah, so his Mech form got bigger but size isn't everything which you will find out in the next chapter. And as for his age, well let's just say 'you're only as young as you feel'. Until next time! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Define Human (formerly Untitled)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: I am not a vegetarian, I am all for red meat. But a friend of mine and myself were talking about this and she suggested how Prime might be slightly disgusted to discover that we humans eat other living beings, of course, this conversation took place while we were enjoying selections from Friday's burger menu.

**Chapter 4:** Outside Aid

**(Ironhide)**

Since there really was only two of us and Ratchet pretty much self proclaimed himself not to be the leader type we decided to make the best of our situation and bounce ideas off each other for most of the night. Sitting one of the old but extremely resilient pieces of farm equipment in Will Lennox's old hay barn I wrack my processor, the memory of an old femme's tale coming to the forefront.

"Hey Ratchet?" I call over to my companion, watching as the medic frowns slightly letting me know he heard me but not responding.

"Ever hear of that old femme's tale of a micro-whats 'ems that can change an autobot's body mass, weight and such?" I ask and the medical officer looks over at me, a optic ridge raised with a silent question

"That's just an urban legend Ironhide. I should think someone like you wouldn't believe in such nonsense." He snorts and I bite back a sharp retort but press on

"Yeah, but what if the humans have something similar? And Barricade somehow got his claws on it?" Optics widening slightly Ratchet turns to look at me fully, his mouth hanging open.

"Ironhide you're a genius!"

"Well, ya know.." I shrug

"Why didn't I think of that?" I shake my head and watch as the medic taps one of his armor plates and pulls a few wires, redirecting them. Soon the annoying noise Lennox told me was 'ringing' can be heard through the audio system.

"'lo?" a voice answers and Ratchet smiles

"Maggie! We need your help. Can you come to the Lennox farm?" he waits and a sigh comes over the line

"On my way Ratchet." And hangs up. I quirk an optic ridge

"I'm going to have her take a sample of blood from Optimus and take it to one of the government's special labs to be analyzed. If only we had the _Ark_." He sighs and I nod, knowing how my old friend felt. I miss having the shelter of the ship and the special enemy detection systems, energon cubes, training room. Man I miss the old days.

**(Optimus)**

Sitting at the counter in Sam's kitchen I watch as Mikaela does something she calls 'pan frying' a large round section of brown stuff. Sam sets out three plates and something in a bright pink plastic bowl. I was told to sit and wait while Mikaela was cooking, so I did just that. It's strange being _inside_ the home I was hiding outside of several months ago. Lost in my thoughts of that time I am startled when Mikaela places one of the round food product on my plate before serving Sam and then herself. Sam eagerly reaches for what he called 'buns' and rips it in half before putting the round object onto it and covering it in red paste. Mikaela does almost the same, however instead of red, she puts yellow. I stare as Sam lifts the food to his mouth and takes a bite, commenting on how good it is while chewing.

"Optimus?" I look over at Mikaela who has just taken a bit of her own food and she gestures to my plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asks and I nod, looking skeptically down at the round thing.

"What is it exactly?" I ask, finding myself feeling stupid for wanting to know instead of accepting it. Mikaela wipes her mouth with the paper napkin

"It's beef, ground up and made into patty's. Beef, before you ask is meat from a cow." I rack my process-brain for an image of a cow, finding only confusion.

"The big white and black mammals that produce white liquid called milk?" I ask, alarm creeping into my voice. Mikaela smiles and shakes her head

"Along those lines. Same animal, different breed though. There's milk cows, the one you're thinking of and then ones we raise for food."

"Beef-critter" Sam provides around a mouthful of cow. I shudder, finding the brown, lumpy piece of animal in front of me repulsive and resist the urge to push it away. Mikaela seems to notice this and quickly removes the plate giving Sam my burger and retrieving a clean one. I watch as she spoons out a colorful substance from the bowl, bright orange and green spirals with purple pieces and light green slices of something.

"This," Mikaela says "Is Pasta Salad. It's made from plants that are grown out in a field. It's just processed and made into this form. It has onions and pickles olives and mayo." He indicates my fork and I pick it up, feeling the metal under my sensitive fingers I stab an orange colored spiral and put it in my mouth, feeling the almost spongy texture of the spiral but the flavorings. My process-brain says it's good and I nod, chewing thoughtfully.

"This is good." I smile and take some more onto my fork, enjoying the sparks my mouth is sending and the happy gurgling of my abdomen says I am no longer starving. Sam laughs and takes a couple of spoonfuls of salad and preps the second burger, I turn away, not wanting to see it.

"So, I was thinking… we should rent a movie. Maybe get some ice cream?" Sam suggests, taking some pasta off his fork and Mikaela nods around her own food.

"How 'bout it Bee?" Sam shouts out the porch door and from the window I can see the large hand come by his thumb unit stuck up in what I can only figure is a good motion because Sam and Mikaela both laugh.

"Well, that's settled, after we eat we'll find you some shoes and then we'll go rent a movie. Stop by Wal Mart real quick to grab some popcorn and supplies." Sam says getting up and throwing his remaining food away before putting his plate in the sink.

"Shoes…" he mutters and heads for the closet in the living room, throwing open the door and rifling through. I watch with curiosity as the teen tosses several out of the nook, idly spearing noodles and putting them in my mouth. Mikaela is soon done with her own meal and clears her uneaten food into the trash and goes to aid her boyfriend in the search. I'm left sitting alone in the kitchen, plate of pasta now forgotten as I look around me. As an Autobot I had known my place, my place was to be at the head of every battle, to be the leader and take the chances. Never showing doubt or hesitation in front of the troops I commanded. But now, as a human I find myself full of doubt and second guessing as I look at what must be everyday life for Sam and Mikaela. Thoughts whirling in my head I pick up the glass of water Sam had poured me but my grip must have been too strong for the delicate glass shatters, liquid and shards flying everywhere. Pain flares through my hand as Mikaela and Sam rush back into the room.

"Holy crap." Sam mutters and grabs a dish towel while Mikaela grabs my leaking hand, also grabbing a dish towel. She places the cloth over the wounds and presses down, her small hands touching the red liquid. I pull away, knowing what contact with energon does to the delicate human body but Mikaela presses harder, muttering soft words.

"It's alright, easy. It's okay." I listen to her soft voice and watch in rapt attention as she withdraws the towel, now stained with my lubricants and gasps at the palm of my hand. The wounds, deep and jagged, some of them still plugged with clear glass start healing up, the glass falling harmlessly to the counter as the self-repairing of my body rejects useless or foreign parts. Sam, done cleaning up the mess leans over and also watches as the wounds close, leaving no trace of there ever being an injury.

"Oh wow." He breathes and I look skeptically at the teen

"You also don't heal from minor wounds?" I ask and Sam laughs slightly

"Dude, if I had down _that_ I'd be at the hospital now getting stitches put into my hand. I only _wish_ we could do that." He says and throws the whole sopping mess into the trash, lubrication stained cloth and all. Mikaela only stares at me as I pull my hand from her grasp and move the fingers softly.

"You didn't even wince, I'd be crying like a baby now if I had _this_" she picks up a shard that had been in my hand, a piece at least 3 inches long "had been sticking out of my hand." And then hands the mess over to Sam who throws that away too. Bumblebee is looking through the windows, his optics displaying concern and question. I wave at the warrior mech

"I'm fine Bumblebee." And he nods, moving away from the window. Mikaela shakes her head with a sigh and hands me a pair of sandals

"Try these on." I drop them to the floor like I had seen Sam's friend Miles do once and slip the things on, finding them to be a bit small but doable. I nod to the young girl and she smiles in return.

"Movie, Wal Mart and Ice cream time!" Sam whoops and as a unit we move out the door, Sam locking it behind him and over to the now transformed Bumblebee, a soft rock song playing over his radio. The little mech folds his seat foreword and I climb cautiously into the back, aware of where the central enegon lines are and sit slowly. Sam and Mikaela slide in and close the doors, Sam telling Bumblebee their plans. With a rumble the small transformed mech takes off.

**Author Note:** So, there's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it and yes you might see chapter 4 up by tonight or at least early tomorrow because all my friends are working so I have no plans. Also you guys are awesome and I appreciate the reviews! Ya'z keep me goin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: For the sake of giving the boys someplace to use as their base I gave the Lennox family and old hay barn. I mean seriously, they needed a place to stay and from what I saw in the movie Lennox looked like he had a hay field, so thus… the hay barn theory was born. Ta Da! Anyway…. I'm not a big Mikaela fan, I could have seriously down without her actually but I know many people out there are so if she's written poorly I'm sorry. I may be female but I'm not good at writing them!

**Chapter 5: ****When push comes to shove**

**(Maggie)**

"Alright Ratchet, what do you want?" I ask as I enter the hay barn, finding the medical mechanoid sitting on the floor, his optics reading something on a holographic display on his arm. He looks up from the strange figures and smiles slightly

"Maggie. Good, glad you came." He says eagerly and I turn at the sound of thundering footsteps to find Ironhide coming through the large doors.

"Where's Optimus?" I ask suddenly noticing the lack of the giant known as the Autobot leader. Ratchet gives his companion a look before gesturing over to a human sized plastic chair, probably one Lennox uses when he's out visiting. Sitting down I gently place my lap top on my lap and wait.

"Well, Maggie. You see, we were attacked the other day and some rather unfortunate circumstances occurred…" I stare, horrified, all the 'unfortunate circumstances' coming into my head.

"Oh god, more property damage?"

"Uh.. No."

"Speeding tickets?"

"no"

"Unexplainable sightings?"

"No, listen."

"Ah slag it, woman! What Ratchet's trying to tell you is that Optimus was attacked by Barricade and is now a human. There, was that so hard Ratchet?" Ironhide snaps, his temper flaring as he glares hotly at the other. My eyes widen as what Ironhide just said sinks in

"What do you mean.. Optimus is a human?" I ask slowly and it's Iornhide who answers

"As in, walking on two skinny legs without armor! He's just like you!"

"Ironhide, calm down!" Ratchet shouts and I grab my head, suddenly finding myself in the middle of a bickering match between to colossal giants.

"Ironhide, _don't_ make me call Optimus!" Ratchet threatens and the weapon's specialist mech back down, his grumbling continues but he stops protesting. Ratchet sends his companion a flippant hand gesture he obviously learned from watching teenagers and then returns to conversing with me.

"so, how did this happen?" I ask slowly and eye over to where Ironhide is sitting on top of an old piece of farm equipment. Ratchet shakes his head

"We're just as baffled. Optimus was battling Barricade when the Decepticon thrust his hand through Optimus' shoulder structure; all I can figure is that something got into Optimus' chemical make-up to make his transforming ability go crazy." He explains and I narrow my eyes, remembering reading about a scientist in California who had created a virus like robotic organism that would help people in the future heal from disease by altering their make-up to make them immune.

"And you want me to do what?" I ask slowly and Ratchet gestures around him

"I do not have the means to run tests on Optimus here, on the _Ark_ I would be better equipped but that's not plausible. I was wondering if you could maybe take a sample from Optimus and run it through your labs with the government." He says and I nod, definitely jumping at the chance to take a look at an Autobot-turned human's blood. Before deciding to go into the field I'm currently working in I took Chemistry and Biochemistry in hope of pursuing an area there, that was until I got the bill.

"Where is he now?" I ask and grab my cell phone, dialing up an old friend who could help with this since I'm not good at drawing blood.

"With Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. But we don't know how safe that will be since Barricade is still out there." Ratchet says and I hold up a hand

"Hey Joe, its Maggie… yes it's been a while. Um… I need a favor. I need you to take some samples from a friend of mine so I can study them. Oh shut up, you owe me you jerk. Pack up your kit and meet out in front of your building. Yes I'm driving." I hang up and look pointedly over at Ironhide

"Or better yet you'll be driving." Ironhide huffs and quickly transforms, rumbling his engine and Ratchet shakes his head, also transforming into his rescue form. Jumping into the cab of the GMC pickup I can almost feel the raw power under my bottom as Ironhide all but peels away from the Lennox home.

**(Sam) **

Bumblebee rumbles to a stop in front of the local Video store, also known as Adopt-A-Video. The place was fairly deserted with it being a weeknight but several 'popular' school mates of mine and Mikaela were hanging out in the front. Several of them laughed and joked but all turned when Bumblebee pulled in and I can almost hear the comments from the group. Ever since I showed back up to school in a brand new Chevy Camero I had been the talk of the school.

Not the good kind either.

Also, Trent, Mikaela's ex boyfriend was there, his own mouth going about the bright yellow car his ex just got out of. For the remainder of the school year Mikaela had been harassed and shunned by many girls she hung out with for 'going out with a nag when she could have a stud' which made her days hell. But really, all these people sitting out in front of the video shop are shallow, none of them could see the real Mikaela through their own ego's to realize how smart and funny she really is. She's also brave too, Bumblebee will attest to that! Opening the door I wait for Optimus to get out of the back before screwing up my nerve and walking past the jerks, now starring as we walk past. Several of the guys make a retort about Optimus and I can see the sharp blue eyes grow even bluer as he narrows his eyes and several of the girls make pointed remarks about Mikaela too but my girlfriend ignores them.

"Man, this sucks." I mutter after we entered the building, shutting the door and the laughter out. Optimus stops and stares, looking around the store in rapt attention as he takes in all the posters and wire racks.

"C'mon, new releases." I wave at him and as a group we walk over to the wall. Mikaela and I have a system, every time we hang out and rent a movie it's either my turn or hers. This time it's hers, but instead of going straight for the girly, mushy movies and making me sit and watch she picks a neutral, an action comedy or something. I do the same for her and if it's a movie we both want to see then that's even better, although for the past few weeks we've never even finished _watching_ the movie. Optimus looks at some of the titles, hands in his pockets and I stand beside him.

"This" I take a hold of the newest movie 'Night at the Museum' "is a great movie." And Optimus flips it over, quickly scanning the back. He nods and replaces it before letting his eyes roam over the rest of the titles.

"Did you guys have movies on Cybertron?" I ask suddenly and Optimus turns to look at me, his alien blue eyes coming to rest on me.

"Yes, we had several performers who would act and be placed on Viddisks for our entertainment. Elita and I would do just this on nights when we were both…" he stops suddenly, a look of sadness coming into his bright eyes. I look down at the carpet and think of something to say.

"Okay! A decision has been made." Mikaela picks just the right time to intervene and I turn, the solemn mood extinguished. Optimus cocks and eyebrow at her choice and I laugh

"The Dukes of Hazard? It's the car isn't it? C'mon Dodge Charger?" I tease and she laughs

"Bumblebee will be jealous to know your more in love with the General Lee than him." I laugh and Optimus only shakes his head.

"We're decided then?" I nod and Optimus shrugs, having not actually seen the movie to make a comment. Heading for the register I feel Optimus tense and freeze at the sight of the cashier, her multiple peircings catching his attention. The teen nods and does a double take when she catches Optimus' eyes, her smile widening.

"Dude, I love your contacts." She says and Optimus is stricken silent by the girl's appearance, the black lipstick and pale features must be _really_ alien to him. Optimus fumbles with something to say but no words come out and I gently pull the older man along, waving at the girl.

"Thanks, have a nice night." Once beyond the counter Optimus seems to come out of his funk and looks shocked at me, eyes wide.

"What…" he starts and I shake my head

"Individuality. Much like the difference between you Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee. It's a preference." I explain and the graying haired man nods, licking his lips slightly. Mikaela stops and grabs the movie and rolls her eyes

"Back through the snake pit." She sighs and opens the door. I walk down the steps, pointedly ignoring Trent and his friends as we pass but Optimus isn't so lucky.

"Hey, what's an old guy like you doing hanging out with teenagers? You a perv?" Trent asks, suddenly feeling strong and grabbing onto Optimus's shoulder. I wince, oh bad move. It must have been a trigger within his head or something because one second Optimus is standing there and the next he's taking Trent out with an elbow to the nose and flipping his body around and onto the ground. Two other teens rush into the fight, trying to help their friend but Optimus quickly gets them down to the ground, kneeling solidly on Trent's back and restraining all three's arms in a super Kung-Fu hold.

"Now, you will leave both Sam and Mikaela alone. You are to not bother them, talk about them, look at them or touch them. I will come back and do far worse than a leaking nose and overwrought shoulder structures. Do I make myself clear?" he growls, his tone becoming that of Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I can feel Bumblebee tremble under my hands and idly pat the hood, knowing that if he transformed now, well the results wouldn't be pretty.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" he snarls and tightens his almost inhuman grip and the three boys yelp and nod their heads. With a slight smirk Optimus gets swiftly to his feet, movements still the same as when he was in Mechanoid form and walks over to Bumblebee who opens his door and flips the seat foreword. Mikaela takes his as her cue and also gets in and I follow. Bumblebee roars to life and backs out of the spot letting his anger be known through the rumble of his engine and the angry song playing over his stereo. Pulling back out onto the main road I turn to look at Optimus, who is sitting in the back, eyes closed a look of concentration on his face.

"Okay! Optimus I've got to say, that was pretty cool but not.. uh.. cool." Optimus opens his eyes and cocks and eyebrow and I nod

"Uh yeah, beating the snot out of Trent and all is good but you could have been seriously arrested. Please, _please_ don't do that again." I urge and with a sigh Optimus shakes his head, hand going to rub at his temples

"I am sorry Sam." His voice is weary and tired, almost like his actions too a lot out of him.

"Sam I think we should just head home." Mikaela says and I nod, Bumblebee taking his next right and heading for my house. Looking into the back seat I can see Optimus has now turned pale and his eyes are closed.

"He's coming." Optimus says and suddenly grabs at his head; mouth open is a silent scream of pain. From behind us I can see the flashing lights of a Saleen Mustang. Bumblebee speeds up and the race is on once more.

**Author Note: **I'm just going to keep going on this. I'm having WAAY to much fun writing this.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Define Human (formerly Untitled)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: So I know I've probably updated a lot the last day and a half but to be completely honest, I have no plans (still getting use to the fact that I have the weekends off) and have not a whole lot better to do. It sucks, the movie has now been removed from theaters up this way… I'm sad.

**Chapter 6: I win**

**(Barricade) **

As much as I loathe humans I came to realize that joining up with them is the only way to defeat the Autobots. The agents of the disbanded Sector Seven have had it in for the Autobots since the night they made fools of them. The bright yellow one known as Bumblebee is the most hated of the lead agent, an agent Simmons. Standing before me in the abandoned parking lot of a human cinema the agent is thoroughly annoyed

"I told you, those microbots won't last very long and Prime will become his normal self again. I want him in my facility by then, there we can contain his power." He snarls and I shift on my chassis before responding, vocal processor conforming to the human's speech.

"You are in no position to be giving _me_ orders Agent Simmons. You will have your target and I will have mine." Throwing my alternate form into reverse I peel out of the parking lot, leaving the irritating agent behind and make my way through traffic, sirens blaring. Up ahead at an intersection I spot my prey, the target in the backseat. Pouring on the speed I catch up to the quickly fleeing Autobot, surrendering myself to the victory I know I deserve.

**(Bumblebee) **

I can see the rapidly gaining Barricade hot on my tail and no amount of fast maneuvering or old tricks are working, having already seen them the Decepticon isn't falling for them again. Ratchet said to protect Optimus at all costs and judging by the heavy weight stretched across my back seat I know Optimus won't be of much help. Sam and Mikaela are shouting at me but I ignore them, concentrating more on loosing the vicious machine behind me. With a last ditch effort I bring the chase out onto the freeway, passing and weaving in between other cars, hoping to put some distance between myself the and other mechanoid. Sending out a signal I am forced to slow down and enter the breakdown lane, Sam giving a shout at the evasive maneuver. Within a minute of the signal being sent I get a response from Ironhide, who basically says he's on his way and to get off the freeway and to a safe location.

Gee, that's helpful

Primus this sucks! Seeing my chance to at least slow down the pursuing black and white I gun it, pushing myself faster than ever before, running along side a lane changing eighteen wheeler. I skid beside it just in time as the change is completed and Barricade is stuck behind three big rigs. It's a maneuver Optimus would be proud of. Seeing the first exit I leave it be, heading for the second, knowing that if I was chasing a Decepticon I would go for the first exit, not thinking that my prey might be going to the next one. Out of my rear view mirrors I can see the black and white peel off the exit ramp, lights flashing brightly and then pull off on my own. Skidding around the corner and down to the yield sign I scan quickly for any trace of the chasing vehicle and swear, loudly and with a word I've heard only exclaimed by humans

"SHIT!" and gun it, finding the Decepticon right across from me, engine rumbling madly. Peeling out of the intersection I make for the abandoned job lot, punching quickly through the steel gates across the entry I screech to a sliding halt.

"Get out!" I shout to my occupants and quickly they slide out, Sam hauling the unconscious Optimus with him. Barricade bursts through the gates, transforming quickly and before my own is complete I'm thrown several feet and into a piece of heavy equipment. I grunt my half transformed joints and gears protesting loudly. Barricade has the decency to wait, his optics falling on the kids and Optimus several feet away hidden under an Earth Mover. With a lunge the Decepticon tries to reach them but I slam my own weight into him, knocking him to the ground. Barricade stands to his full height a whole inch taller than myself and snarls

"I am only here for the human. Give him up and maybe I'll leave you only slightly damaged." He grinds out and I give him a cocky look, lowering my battle mask with a decisive _snap_

"You're going to have to be more descriptive… which human?" and wait for his attack. Barricade is known for his ruthlessness and relentless attacks. He single handedly broke the Autobot Defenses at the Ky-Alexa stronghold and that's saying something. I narrow my optics. Many of my friends died defending that place and for their deaths I've always held a deep hatred for the mechanoid before me. Hatred akin to the one I hold for only one other person

Megatron

With the speed born only from anger and the heat of battle Barricade lunges at me, his gyro blades whirling madly as I am shoved backwards by this weight, slamming into a steel frame behind me. I grunt, circuits becoming jumbled slightly from the impact I still react quickly, kicking out at the unprotected torso structure and then play a dangerous game of keep away, with him advancing his attacks and me dodging them, buying time till help arrives.

Fortunently it doesn't take long

Through the gate I see the black GMC pick up which quickly transforms and takes aim with his massive cannons, letting loose a barrage of fire that manage to narrowly miss me. Barricade turns his attention from me to Ironhide, a snarl coming to his face and I transform my arm into my Solar accelerator, slinging off a shot into the unprotected back area of Barricade. The shot hits and sends the Decepticon flying, an electronic screech coming from his vocal processor

Right in front of the Earth Mover the kids and Optimus are under.

Aw, hell.

"Ironhide!" I shout, damaged processor protesting the action and within a minute the stocky Mech is lunging towards the scrambling Decepticon, who is reaching for Optimus' slack human form. Sam, my brave human takes the initiative and starts kicking at the fingers, a brave move but not a smart one since Barricade can simply break his delicate bones with the snap of his fingers. Ironhide is too late, and Barricade grabs up Optimus, dangling his limp body from his fingers as he stands quickly. Ironhide stops dead in his tracks and I do the same, there isn't anything either of us can do since Barricade has his hands on a very vulnerable Optimus.

"Haha, I've won the prize boys." He sneers and spins around, his back armor still smoldering and takes off at a clip, hand clutching Optimus as he retreats. I make to go after him but Ironhide stops me, a hand on my arm.

"No. We will only endanger Optimus' life." He says sadly then looks back towards the retreating Mechanoid.

"But at least we know where he's going." Ironhide smiles and produces a holographic grid from his arm, showing the moving Decepticon in a large dot. I laugh at the ingenuity of my friend and bend down to look at Mikaela and Sam, both dirty but unhurt.

"He took Optimus!" Sam shouts and I hold up a hand and then point over to Ironhide who is studying the tracker. Sam's eyes light up but then darken

"We need to help him. Optimus is sick, or something." Ironhide shifts and comes closer

"What do you mean 'sick'?" he snaps and Sam is taken slightly aback.

"After we pulled him out of you he started retching up blood and some bright blue stuff. And his veins started to harden and bulge out of his arm." I look at Ironhide who shakes his head

"The blue stuff was Energon and I can only guess that these veins are like our tubes and such. We need to let Ratchet know." And quickly transforms. I follow and open my door, patiently as Sam and Mikaela scramble into me. I spin around and peel out of the yard after Iornhide just as the real law enforcement come barreling in the other entrance.

**(Simmons)**

Checking my watch once more I push the glass door open and enter the office of my client, a man known to the world as the 'gifted genius'. Although Jacob Seymour is a child genius he has dedicated a portion of his wealth to the destruction of the Autobot leader. Namely Optimus Prime for the destruction of a building in Mission city he and his father were working in. During the battle for the Allspark Seymour's father was killed by the crushing weight of hundreds of tons of concrete that has been brought down onto his head when the giant Autobot was thrown into the structure. Seymour senior was found crushed to death in his lab and young Jacob was crippled for the rest of his life, confined to a wheelchair. Although for the past several months the genius has been showing the public his will to continue his work for human kind, behind closed doors the young Seymour burns with hatred and had created the means to take the Autobot commander down. That is, of course where the ex-sector seven operatives come into play. Since we have had the access to previous kinds of NBE's and all the data to go with them we Sector Seven people were just the ones for the job, we had to know how of how to contain and study something as large as Optimus Prime.

"Ah, Simmons… I expect your presence here is to personally inform me that you have Optimus Prime in your facility?" Jacobs asks from his desk, eyes down on some sort of paperwork. I clear my throat and respond

"Yes sir, Barricade just brought him in. Although his human form is slowly transforming back." Jacob looks up, his face screwed into a happy smile and eyes darkening with a sick pleasure I only saw from the scientists working the floor at the Hoover Dam, a sick kind of madness born of inflicting pain.

Of course, those scientists are back on the pay roll.

"Good. Keep him conscious. I want him to feel the _pain_ of his transformation back into his original form." He smiles and puts down his pen, steepling his fingers.

"Is he awake?" he asks suddenly as I am about to turn for the door and I look back at him

"He's coherent but not enough for interrogation." I explain and once more the evil smile comes over the pale features.

"Good. I will be down in a moment." And I nod, a bad feeling building in the pit of my stomach as I head out the door and to the basement. Somehow I am beginning to feel that taking this job was a bad idea.

**Gee, ya think? So, that's was chapter 6. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter would have been up sooner but I went Blueberry picking and walked my dog. Poor dog's exhausted now. So next chapter dear old and badly abused Optimus is in for hell. I'm always one for torture. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: So, here it is. No it's not the last chapter but here is where you will find out about the mad man who did this to Optimus. It's time for Optimus to transform back into his normal form… (laughs evilly) I love Optimus torture.

**Chapter 7:**** A final Transformation**

**(Optimus)**

My body is on fire, the heat is almost unbearable as Barricade unceremoniously drops me before three other humans, one dressed in the recognizable black pants and jacket of a Sector Seven Operative, the other two in what I later learned was a Haz-Mat suit. At the sight of the unforgettable sneering face of Agent Simmons I'm filled with rage and quickly push the pain my body is screaming with out and lunge bodily at the man only to have my legs go numb and crash to the ground. My human form feels heavy almost like dead weight. Simmons kneels down and taps me on the forehead, hard and I wince unable to get away from the man.

"So, this is the great Optimus Prime? Reduced to a miserably delicate body. One that's basically falling apart is it not?" I only glare at the man, eyes narrowing dangerously as I stare hard at him.

"Not very intimidating now are you?" he snaps and lashes out, grabbing my arm in a firm grasp and pulls at the pale human skin. To my horror and his fascination the skin peels away from my body, leaving behind the muscle, tendons and bone structure. I wince as the pain of the action reaches my frazzled brain.

"Now watch, because that pain your feeling… it's your body trying to revert back to its natural form." I watch in horror as the bone harden into the basic metal alloy that gives all Transformers their shape, a structure akin to the human bone system I wince as the metal travels down my hand and hardens every bone in my fingers. Next the bright red blood that had welled up from damaged blood veins turns into a familiar blue substance and is coiled in an almost see through tubing. I groan and lean back, eyes screwing shut as the tendons turn to cables, their hard and unyielding metal forcing my arm out straight as they snap back into place. Without thinking I lash out at the smirking man, anger filling my pain engulfed body as the two men in the white suits come and seize my arms, pinning me down as the shirt is torn from my body, several hunks of skin coming off with it. Above me I can see Barricade's smiling face and burn with anger wanting to know why, why such an honorable Mechanoid like him would do this to a member of his own race, yes he may be a Decepticon but at one time both Autobot and Decepticon lived in peace.

"Give him a sedative." Simmons orders and my face is roughly pressed onto the ground and a knee is ground into my chest as a long needle is plunged into the still forming and sensitive energon lines. The pressure on my chest makes me retch, body convulsing as it tries to expel what is the foreign blue substance. I roll to my side as blood and energon come up my throat and out of my mouth, creating a disgusting puddle on the ground. Bitter copper of blood mixed with the almost sweet but horrifically hot of the energon leaves my mouth on fire and badly scorched. Then with the brutality of Decepticons the two white clad men seize my arms and haul me up, their own hands biting painfully into my rapidly deteriorating arms and legs before dumping me in the back of a black van. I curl in on myself, feeling the circuits and forming energon lines under my skin forming, the tension placed on newly transformed muscle cables make my legs twitch. My body trembles with pain and confusion as the van peels from the parking lot to a destination I can't even fathom. My last thought as the sedative I was injected with takes affect is that I won't be able to say anything to my men before I finally die.

This is what Sentinel Prime must have felt like before his spark was ripped out

Or maybe not.

At least he died valiantly at the hands of a member of his own race.

**(Simmons)**

The body of Optimus Prime is wheeled into the massive lab, since in his bipedal form the Autobot leader towers a whopping 28 feet tall, not as tall as Megatron or NBE 1 but hey, who's counting? The Autobot has long since returned to his most basic of states a form we learned in our study of Mega--NBE1 is the fundamental shape of all Transformers. Like us humans these Transformers have a 'skeleton' of sorts, consisting of metal alloy, tubes, circuit boards, and wiring. Much like us humans the tubes carry a blue substance that while in our study of NBE1 is highly unstable and dangerous to humans, throughout the entire body. Much like our veins and heart the Transformers posses a functioning pump of sorts, which works like our own. It's strangely fascinating to see the structure first hand since our scientists couldn't strip the outer layer of NBE1's armor while frozen. From there a chest cavity is formed from what I can only describe as sheet metal and a basic head shape contains the Central Processing unit of their 'brains'. A Transformer has the human equivalent of a Super Computer within its skull structure and can multi task. When tests were run on NBE 1's CPU it was discovered he was operating what would be over a hundred computer systems. Optimus Prime, I am told is operating several hundred within his skull structure, making him the smartest of all NBE's logged. (Not like we've met a whole lot of them, but it sounds good). Along areas of muscle on a human are massive cables of at least seventeen layers I am told act as tension bars, the equivalent to our tendons while more sheet metal become thigh, torso, shoulder and calf casings, making the basic shape of a human being. Yet, strangely enough not human, it's difficult to explain that to see a being that resembles our basic skeleton but have it be alien, it almost feels like we're experimenting on a relative to us.

Oh well, as long as it pays the bills right?

"Sir, he's waking up." The comm. Clicks and I turn for the door, dialing up to the office Seymour is waiting in. After two rings the young man answers

"You better have good news." He snaps and I swallow thickly

"Yes sir, Optimus is waking up." I can almost hear his coo of joy and the phone goes dead. I hang up and shake my head sadly, slightly afraid of what the severely screwed up kid's actually going to do to the being now struggling against the bonds that hold him. Opening the door I head down the metal stairs to stand beside the table the now rapidly blinking Optimus Prime is lying on. His optics grow wide as he struggles fore fiercely, only cutting into the delicate tubing of bright blue energon, or the Mechanoid blood. His optics focus on me and I smile slightly and lean in closer, hearing the elevator ding behind me.

"Hello, remember me?" I ask and the heavy eyelids blink twice more before his optics move to focus on the newcomer. Jacob Seymour is being pushed by one of his attendants, a large bull of a man only known as Henderson, dark eyes focused entirely on the massive being behind me.

"So you're the great Autobot leader." Seymour snaps, eyes growing darker as he gazes at the autobot.

"Your name?" Seymour asks and Optimus, for his due credit stays silent, eyes moving as he focuses more on the wheelchair confined man. When he doesn't get an answer Seymour snaps his fingers and one of his men jumps foreword, a electro stick held firmly in his grasp and viciously shocks Prime in the skull structure, earning a whistle from the now exposed vocal processor of what I can only guess is pain.

"Your name." Seymour snarls and for the first time since transforming partially back to normal Optimus Prime speaks, a scratchy unused sound emitting from the processor in the throat area

"Optimus Prime." And then he falls silent, almost as if it's just too much work to speak. I watch as Seymour snaps again and Prime's shocked once more, this time a muscle cable that bucks and spasms as if alive. Vaguely I wonder if the cable really is alive and Optimus can feel the pain from that area. Given the widening of the bright blue optics I have to guess he does.

"Do you remember crashing through a building while fighting your little battle in Mission city?" Seymour asks idly, running his fingers along one of the bright blue tubes not split open by a previous struggle. Optimus nods and blinks, his vocal processor crackling slightly

"Well my father and I were in that building. The building you oh so lovingly crashed through and caused to crumble." He snarls viscously, grabbing one of the sensitive lines and gripping it tightly, cutting off the supply to the vital pump. Prime bucks slightly as the pump in his chest area convulses and ceases to work before Seymour lets it go, returning the flow of energon to his struggling pump. Optimus gives another garbled groan and I wince, not really wanting to see this young man torture the sentient being any longer.

"Well my father died after several hundred tons of concrete smashed him into bits. I myself escaped with minimal damage but will never walk again." He smiles sadly and fingers his metal chair before returning his eyes back to the tortured being before him.

"I may never get the use of my legs back or my father, but I _will_ have my revenge upon you Optimus Prime. You _will_ be punished and suffer as I have." He grabs one of the electro sticks from the hand of a waiting attendee and gives the pump in the middle of Optimus' chest a shock, causing the autobot to screech with agony, the sound almost deafening coming from the vocal processor. I can't watch and turn away slightly, not wanting to witness the pain in the bright blue optics.

"I'll have my way with you Optimus Prime, then as a reward I'll give you to Barricade for his own revenge." He says and is about to turn himself around when a croaking questions comes from the half transformed mech

"y-you're the one who helped ::crackle:: Barricade turn me ::sizzle:: human?" Seymour nods and smiles devilishly

"Yes, the small Micro-Merrimack as I call them, that were introduced into your body by the wound received by Barricade were created by my father. A fine invention but with no promise. Ironic isn't it how an invention of a dead man could bring the mighty Optimus Prime to his knees?" he laughs and I shake my head slightly as Seymour turns away and Henderson grabs at the handles in the back of the chair. Before entering the elevator Seymour calls back to the gathered group of scientists

"Have your fun, run tests whatever. Just make him feel the pain." And is wheeled into the elevator and is gone. I take a good look at what can only be described as mad scientists now crowding around the helpless Prime and gives one final look at the saddened and pain filled optics of the Autobot. With a disgusted snarl I stalk away, battling myself.

**Author Note:** well this story took a really unexpected turn. Seriously I have no idea what I was writing at the time (laughs) I do that, often I'll have a completely different idea of what I want to do and what is actually written. Anyway I know my idea of what was explained above is totally different and all but to me it sounded plausible. I mean, they don't just come off the production line in Protoform right? So I figured, like us, they have to have a skeleton or 'basic basic' form to start from. They whole fungus infused with metal… well I have no clue where that came from but ran with it. As for why Optimus is still alive without his spark and functioning, well, you'll find that out in the next chapter. Seymour half based off two good friends of mine as well. I'll update as soon as I possibly can but please review in the mean time!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Define Human (formerly Untitled)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: Well, it's the beginning of a new work week for me and at 3 this afternoon I'll be stuck in my Cell. So, here's an update. Yes I am going to torture Optimus, because seriously it's what I do ("Igor! Why do you torture that beast so?" Dracula calls in question. Igor appears with shocker in hand "It's what I do.") Okay so maybe that's not exactly how it went down but you get the idea. Enough of my senseless ramblings and onto the fiction!

**Chapter 8: Father figure**

**(Sam)**

Ironhide is angry to say the least, upon arrival back at the Lennox farm the black armored Mech proceeded to indulge himself in a childish fit of rage, throwing several old and thankfully not functioning pieces of haying equipment about the barn. He had started off yelling at Bumblebee who for all his due credit gave his comrade a piece of his mind, which just set the Weapons specialist off. Maggie, Mikaela and myself sat beside Ratchet who is just watching the exchange with mild annoyance comes down on one knee, his optics worried.

"You said Optimus was expelling energon?" he asks and Maggie turns to me, eyes wide and I nod.

"Um Ratchet… aren't you going to stop them?" Mikaela asks suddenly as Ironhide roars at Bumblebee about 'taking this fight out of doors' and the two stalk outside, the action followed by a battle cry that sounded familiarly like Mel Gibson's in _Braveheart_ and the thudding of two solid metal bodies hitting each other. Ratchet looks up and shakes his head

"No, Optimus would say let them go, to 'blow of steam' as you humans say. Maybe beating the slag out of each other will help with the thinking process. I know it helps Ironhide." He rumbles softly and then turns back to the situation at hand.

"Barricade took him but where would he go?" he asks slowly and I look at the gravel floor, idly making a groove with my foot.

"Hey, is it possible Sector Seven could be in on this?" Mikaela suddenly asks and Maggie's eyes widen, her face becoming a mask of horror.

"Oh my god, you don't think?" she takes a paper out of her purse and flips to the 'science and environment' section, eyes scanning the articles.

"Here it is…. I was reading through this and thought it was a very touching story but now that I think about it…" she begins to read from the paper "Jacob Seymour, graduated from WPI in Worcester Massachusetts when he was only fifteen years old, having always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as a BioChem engineer and help improve humanity… blah…blah…blah.. Ah here it is. 'Seymour and his father were in Mission City for a conference when their building collapsed after the 'government experiment' was set loose within the city boundaries. Seymour Senior was killed after being brushed to death after the floor he was one collapsed. His son, Seymour Junior was left permanently paralyzed from the waist down. For several months the young man has been dedicating his life's work to his father and finally it paid off with the revealing of the new micro robotic organism known as Micro Merrimack, a small robotic organism that, once introduced to a host, will repair damages, create immunity and when programmed and their numbers are great enough even change the genetic make up of the host."

"So these things… are in Optimus… change him human." I start and Ratchet picks it up

"And can't take the extremeness of the change so start to die off, making the genetics return to normal form. Thus the energon you kids were seeing was his body changing back to its normal state. By Primus this man's insane!" Ratchet fumes, standing to his full height and ranting himself.

"Messing with a Mech's internal configuration is sheer madness and he calls himself a scientist, Bah!" I stare at my two companions and shake my head, between the rumbling battle outside and the stark raving CMO inside we humans just can't win.

"So, first we need to rescue Optimus and stop this madman correct?" a new voice asks from the front of the barn and I turn, finding Captain Lennox and Epps standing there, at the ready for another battle.

"When did you guys get back from Washington? You aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow." I ask suddenly and Lennox shrugs walking over to where we're all sitting

"I've got friends in high places… need a lift? Call 1-800 Epps-we-need-a-freaking-ride." Lennox smiles and the man behind him snorts,

"Man, get new material." He says and groans; turning as a particularly sound of crunching metal from outside draws his attention.

"Hey, if your car dent's my truck your ass is mine." Lennox jests and I narrow my eyes, annoyed with this whole situation

"Then tell your truck to chill out and get his sorry ass back in here so we can figure out what to do about Optimus." Lennox shrugs with a smile and heads for the large door of the barn and takes off to where the two Mech's are fighting yelling obscenities and threats of never washing Ironhide again. Epps groans again and drops his head into his hands, shaking it. Within several minutes the thundering steps of the two Mechs is heard coming up to the doorway and I gasp at the sight of my car—erm—Bumblebee, his bright paint is dull with dirt and he has a few dents and dings and his battle mask has _grass_ stains. I;m about to scold the Mechanoid who is no more than a teenager himself when Mikaela's phone rings loudly, she quickly picks up after frowning at the LCD screen, finding the number unknown.

"Hello?" she asks slowly and eyes widen in shock

"How'd you get this number?" and her mouth turns down in a sharp frown

"Alright, let me put you on speaker phone so the angry group of alien robots can hear you _Agent Simmons_." She snarls and hits the button, turning up the volume. My own eyes narrow harshly at the mention of the man and the gathered Mech's aren't too happy about it either.

"I have information concerning your leader, Optimus Prime."

"No kidding you sorry excuse for a human…" Ironhide lunges foreword and Mikaela, in fear for her phone pulls it away

"You break my phone, I break your engine block, got it?" she snaps and Ironhide backs off, grumbling softly.

"As I was saying." Even through the phone the guy can be a real twit. " Optimus Prime is being held is a facility located west of the old military base. You can't miss it. That's all." And the phone clicks off. I stare at the pink Razor and laugh slightly

"Who would have thought?" and Lennox shakes his head.

"In any case we need to get him out of there, before this Seymour does something he'll seriously regret later." Maggie shakes her head,

"No, I think Seymour knows exactly what he's doing. He doesn't want to just _study _Optimus; he wants revenge for killing his father." She says and the horror dawns on everyone, Bumblebee speaks up, damaged voice scratchy but forceful.

"But it _wasn't_ Optimus' fault his stupid father died. Get over it." I don't think I've ever heard Bee sound so angry before and without another word Bee stalks out of the barn. I stand, ready to go after him but Ratchet stops me, his voice soft but forceful

"Stop Sam… Bumblebee needs some time." He says and I glare hotly up at him, angry that Bee would make such a heartless comment about another person's family.

"Listen to me Sam. To Bumblebee, Optimus has been a father of sorts. He grew up mainly beside Optimus in battle and has watched him narrowly escape death numerous times. So, as a result Bumblebee has hardened himself to the fact that, yes, one day Optimus might just be gunned down in battle. He doesn't realize that you humans are different also in the way as well." Ratchet explains and I look out the door to where the bright yellow Mech is standing.

"Aww, I'll go talk to the youngling." Ironhide huffs and moves outside, standing beside Bumblebee. It's almost touching to see the two Mechanoids in such a way that I want to take photo evidence of Iornhide's kindness

Blackmail is a wonderful thing.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Epps asks and I square my shoulders and wipe my mind of all other concerns, setting my mind to helping rescue Optimus.

**(Simmons)**

The compound has long since been deserted and slowly I make my way down to the holding area where the now fully transformed Optimus Prime is laying, his optics shining dully in the darkness. The scientists had not allowed the massive being to slip into a recharge cycle during his span in the lab and this has taken quite the toll on the giant's body. Between the tests and the transformation the autobot leader is basically wiped. His eyes blink and darken even more as they focus on me.

"Just listen…" I begin and loosen one of the bindings holding his arm down onto the table, slick with leaking energon. Thank god for the set of welder's gloved I had grabbed. Optimus' vocal processor crackles slightly and the haggard voice comes through in a whisper

"why?" oen question and I shake my head, smiling humorously

"I don't know. But I contacted your friends and they're on their way. Hold out until then all right?" I whisper back, having loosened the biting straps. Optimus blinks and shifts slightly and the battle mask falls back to the sides, revealing his full face. A small leak of bright blue comes from the corner of his mouth structure as he speaks

"Explain…something. H-how… the spark within me disappeared…" he rumbles, more liquid dribbling down his face. I feel the anger well up inside once more at Seymour's vicious revenge.

"It never disappeared Prime… it was altered. You always had it but it just took on a different form." I inform lightly and through the optics I can see understanding. The ding behind me makes me jump and I whirl around, finding Seymour sitting there, a gun held in one hand and his face a mask of pure anger.

"Agent Simmons!" he shout and in the darkness I can see the flash of the gunpowder and the sharp report echoes within the darkness.

**Author Note: **Cruel huh? If I have to suffer than you have to suffer (evil laugh) now I'm saying it, Poor Optimus, I mean seriously… he's so fun to torture. I love torturing and reading stories where my fav. Character is injured or tortured. I dunno why, but I do! So it took the gang a while to figure everything out but finally they have! Please review, you guys are the best!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: So I finally came to the conclusion that my Mold Tech at work hates me. (laughs) I must be so annoying to him. (sigh) but my work week is almost over and then I can go shopping for school stuff! Yay! I need to get back to school, I get a lot of good ideas for my stories there. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9:** **Feeling Bullet Proof**

**(Sam)**

Like a man possessed Bumblebee follows after Ironhide and Ratchet, the collective sound of engines rumbling drew quite the stare from the people in downtown Tranquility as the unique Convoy passes by lead by an emergency vehicle, lights flashing. At times like these I often wish Bee had a siren so we could just speed through town like maniacs, then I have to remind myself

Abusing the power of your Alien robot isn't very nice.

Within a matter of minutes we've arrived at the location specified by Simmons a little before dawn. All the excitement and energy of this whole situation has me pumped, ready to go and to fight beside them. I mean, seriously Optimus is my friend as well, why should the massive Mechanoids have all the fun? Captain Lennox and Epps step out of Ironhide to survey the area, falling back into their military mindset automatically taking over and with a slight shift on his axels Bumblebee gives the signal for Mikaela and I to get out. I frown at the car as it Transforms and can see the nervous energy in Bee as he stands to his full height. Ironhide and Ratchet also transform, coming to stand beside their bright yellow companion. Ironhide stares at the building quizzically, cocking his head at it while pondering.

"Hmm… I say we siege it. Like we did at that hole in the wall the Decepticons called a 'fortress.'" Ratchet gives him a look and Bumblebee only shakes his head. I look up at the towering mech and cock and eyebrow.

"What? Optimus actually _let_ you siege an enemy fortress?" Ironhide has the decency to look slightly meek as he responds gruffly

"First, it wasn't a fortress. It was a hovel with metal walls and some high powered weaponry and second Optimus didn't _exactly_ know about it." Bumblebee nods enthusiastically and Ratchet only sighs at our confusion

"Optimus had been wounded in battle elsewhere and was in my medical bay in stasis recovering. At that turn in the battle there was very little for these war mongers to do so they found a report of several holed up Decepticons and decided to try and beat them out, for fun." He says sarcastically and Ironhide laughs gruffly

"Yeah, Jazz had a _lot_ of fun with that. Now you two, Optimus still doesn't know about this, so no telling." Although gruff, at the mention of the deceased First Lieutenant Iornhide's voice took on a slight sorrowful tone before returning to normal. None of the other Autobots spoke much about Jazz after the final battle and melt down of the silver Mech but from talking with Bumblebee the small group was really tight with him. Bumblebee looks saddened as well before Ratchet clears his 'throat'.

"Well, boys. I think we should rescue Optimus instead of wallowing in the past. Just remember, Jazz wouldn't want us standing here dotting on memories of him while Optimus is in danger. Remember your _promise_." He says and with a nod the other two mechs seem to flip a switch and an unusual tension surrounds the usually jovial and lively group of Mechanoids. Lennox and Epps return, their weapons held at the ready as they report into the Mechanoids

"Perimeter's clear, lots of camera's and such so they know we're here." Lennox breathes and huffs slightly

"I need to go back to basic." And looks at Epps who is equally out of breath

"Man, go home for a few months and look what happens to me." He mutters and finally catches his breath. Ironhide looks over at Bee and nods his head and the small mech quickly transforms and rams his way through the gate, scrambling the camera's as he does.

"Move out." Ratchet shouts and the collective group of humans and Mech's start moving foreword, breaking upon the fences and doors of the building like a destructive wave.

A wave made of very _angry_ metal and alien weaponry.

**(Optimus)**

The gun shot goes off and Simmons gives a shriek before the feeling of a warm body is felt against my arm, the appendage held down by the viciously sharp strap but I can tell the Sector Seven agent is down, his eyes closed and face slack. Due to my low energy I can't run a quick diagnostic on the man but judging by the slight rasp to his breathing the man is still alive.

I just don't understand why I'm relieved.

"And so another falls. What is it about you alien robots? People suddenly fee bad for you." Seymour asks, rolling himself closer to where I'm strapped to the table. I flinch slightly unable to stop the now automatic response to this man. Seymour smiles cruelly and points the muzzle of his weapon down at my chest, near the spark casing. I get worried now, a direct hit into my spark even by this small human weapon could cause a drastic explosion, leveling this building and several hundred yards of those around it.

"Well I don't feel bad. Honestly, you killed my father." I open my mouth to speak to the maniac but nothing comes, my air system is clogged now, fans whirling to try and keep the flow of air into my systems but they seem to be slowing down. I can feel the trail of energon down my chin plate and know the last bit of tests and exploration by the careless scientists ruptured a sensitive and main energon line, causing this problem with the other systems.

You know how humans often say 'my life flashed before my eyes'? Well I can honestly say at this moment mine is doing just that. Several hundred millennia is opened from my memory banks, coming to flood my Processor as my systems start to blink out or fade, the battle with Megatron, the meeting of Sam Whitwicky in the back ally. Cybertron, fighting a war that only decimated our world, watching several hundred warriors be melted down and that metal returned to the forges so another soldier could be formed. Watching the youth sector burn and the screams of terrified younglings and their guardian femme's while battling Megatron echo through my audio. Being a simple desk clerk called to the hall of the ancients, gaining the matrix after Sentinel Prime's death at the hands of Megatron.

Everything, all disjointed, memories merging with others. Nothing matters any more, the voice of the annoying human above me, screaming and crying about his father. I had lost hundreds of friends and comrades in the war on Cybertron, hundreds more among the stars and this man is crying about a single life? How dare he. How dare he blame me for the death of a single life when the real culprit is lying at the bottom of this world's ocean.

Oh how I envy you now brother.

Vaguely I hear shouts from above and the familiar sound of the heavy steps of Mech's racing down the hallway. The human must have heard it too because he stops his wailing and turns to look upward. I wait until he's turned himself around and not really caring any more I use my fell strength against the metal bands across my body and rip the human metal off the table, my arm coming free just as the man looks back I let loose with a wild electronic scream. My arm knocks the man solidly from his metal chair, sending him sprawling and shakily I ease myself off the table and take one step to stand above the bleeding human, anger fueling my dying systems. I'm totally blind to the fact that the large bay door behind me has slammed open and three figures walk in. I turn, finding them to be enemy's although familiar to the more sane side of my mine

I'm sick of listening to that side.

That's the side that got me into this mess

Primus be damned!

"Optimus!" the black armored Mech—Ironhide my processor tells me shouts optics wide. I'm about to call back when suddenly the image of my old friend morphs and twists into that of a Decepticon assassin. I let off a clicking curse and level my own weapons as the other, finding its optics wide with horror as is those beside him. With a battle cry used on the final push to try and reclaim one of the many cities I lunge at them.

**(Ironhide)**

My leader and oldest friend stands up before us, his body mangled, several wires pulled from their boards dangling uselessly. Energon pours from his mouth, now unprotected by the battle mask, optics glowing almost amber. My own processor stops functioning for several moments as I realize the other Mech is using his reserve power, quite literally using up the energy left in his spark to stay alive. Optimus has always been a survivor, his ability to rush headlong into battle, sustain unimaginable injuries and still come out standing tall has amazed not only me but every Autobot fortunate enough to be in the close knit circle of Mech's that often surrounded the big bot during the days on Cybertron. I knew Optimus back when he was nothing but an archivist, holed up in a dingy cell of computers and data and watched him slowly become the leader he is today, one that never broke down or froze up in battle.

Until now

Ratchet gives a gasp, his own medical processor working overtime as he scans Optimus.

"He's got multiple system failure." He reports and I nod, watching as the maddened Autobot leader's optics flash dangerously and he lets out a battle cry that would shake the very spark in Decepticon and Autobot forces alike, a cry I haven't heard since the final days on Cybertron. He lunges at the collective group and thinking quickly I shout for the strong but small mech

"Bumblebee, help me. He won't be using his full strength so we might have a chance. Ratchet, shut him offline or something when we grab him!" I shout and Bumblebee is instantly at my side, his battle mask in place but optics wide with fear, fear of hurting the leader he grew attached too. I feel bad but there is no time for comforting words as the much larger Mech approaches, intent to kill. With a cry of my own I brace myself to take the full weight of the charging mech and quite literally when wanting to use his full force Optimus can feel like a battering ram. But thankfully, due to his body's decreased energy level and system malfunction he can't even muster up a third of his normal strength and with the help of Bumblebee I can hold him back easily. Ratchet fumbles around before shrugging and hits the sensitive muscle cable in Optimus' neck which when pressure is applied pushes on several extremely sensitive wires. Optimus' amber optics roll once and then go black as the once charging leader drops like a stone. I gently set my oldest friend on the ground and look up at Ratchet

"I can feel him slipping." Is all I say as I wrap my arms protectively around the other Mech. If Autobots had tear ducts and the ability to produce tears, I would have.

**Author Note: **I swear, I haven't killed him. Honest. So, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I am typing this out at 11:47 pm after my shift at work, which let me tell you…. Not fun. Anyway you guys are great, seriously it's all the kind words and even some of the not so kind words towards Seymour that has kept me going. (since I have had the awfully bad habit of starting and then stopping) but seriously, thanks. Final chapters… yes plural coming up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: as I said before… I did not kill that Autobot. But, I have badly tortured him so we'll have to see the outcome when it happens. (Because I don't even know what's going to happen) anyway, this chapter might get a little weird but I want to say and I hope people read this so they're not complaining afterwards so I'll bold it. **I am in no way a religious person and I often do the 'live guy meets dead guy who knocks live guy's head back on straight' as a way to finalize the situation. I am what is called a heathen, haven't been the church in several years but I do write these type of things. If this ****offends ****you, you don't have to read this chapter/story. Not a spiritual person, don't believe in life after death and all that stuff. **And I'm just rambling now, so please do continue down to the story and keep the above statement in mind, because I don't want to get an e-mail saying I'm talking about one religion because I'm not. (this is to cover my own ass)

**Chapter 10:** **aftermath **

**(Optimus…yay!)**

My optics feel hot and painful, tiny electrical currents seemingly to spark and misfire as I struggle to open them. Finally, after much debate of whether or not I _want_ to open them I decide I do and snap them open, finding the world bathed in a soft light. Tall buildings stretch above me and several vehicles whiz past, their motors drown out by the conversation going on to the my right. With a curious optic I turn towards the source of the sound, finding a walk bridge spanning the area, crowded with Mechanoids. Pushing myself up I look around, finding myself to be in a very familiar place, an area up until my men and I left Cybertron stood deserted and dilapidated, reeking of death and mayhem.

"If memory serves me correct…" I turn slightly and look behind me, finding the place I was looking for. _The Black Hole_ was one of the oldest bars in all of Cybertron, although located in the seedier section of the lower quadrant it was one of the few places I could go in the early days of the war and not be bothered. Here is where I met Jazz so many astro cycles ago, leaning against WorkForce's bar sipping idly on an Energon cube. Not understanding _why_ I am suddenly here I make the decision to stand and making a futile attempt to brush the dirt from my armor. I freeze, looking down I'm relieved to find my armor to be that of the red, orange and blue big rig I had tran-scanned, the flames dancing almost wildly. Not understanding the whole situation I head into the bar, opening the old sheet metal door I have to fight to keep my cooling system moving as I find the interior of the bar exactly as I remember it, several tables placed randomly out in the center, the bar at the back. Several heads turn towards me as I enter before retutning to their conversations and drinks. With a shaky step I make my way to the bar where WorkForce is cleaning tap cubes, his drummel hand wrapped in a clean rag that he pushes into the washed cube and spins around. WorkForce is a stocky Mech, basically the same structure as Ironhide but with a few more years on my old but testy friend. Some Mech's say that those two were created at the same time because they are both crabby and short tempered, but where Ironhide turned his specialty to weapons, WorkForce created a well know and well loved bar. For being so much alike the two of them annoying the slag out of each other, which is no surprise, it's like having two Ironhide's bickering with each other. But

I don't understand though, because _The Black Hole_ was destroyed when Megatron discovered it was being used as a medical field hospital. WorkForce wanted nothing to do with the war, he was neither Autobot or Decepticon, he was himself as he would say but as the war progressed his bar became known as a sanctuary of sorts, a place for you to go if you were separated from your unit or injured and catered to both sides. The only rule the ornery Mech had was there was to be no fighting within his establishment and for the longest time the rules were kept to and respected. I remember that day, when I got radioed that the establishment was under attack by Megatron. My team had arrived in time to see the building explode with deadly force, the towering figure of Megatron retreating, laughing.

No one survived, Megatron had killed both his own and mine.

"Optimus!" a large hand slams down on the metal bar top and I jump, having been lost in my thoughts. I blink rapidly and sit up, finding the cocked optic ridge and the scowl of my old friend.

"I haven't got all day you know. What do you want?" he barks gruffly and I can't help but smile, missing the other Mech terribly

"House Mix." Is all I reply and with a nod WorkForce heads down the bar to the taps and fills up one of the clean cubes. He returns and gestures rudely to one of the corner booths, a place I had sat numerous times with Jazz, Ironhide and Racthet. At that point Bumblebee was still too inexperienced to be brought along and would have drawn far too many looks from other patrons. Back then, after Bumblebee came online and his programming finished he was to be our secret weapon, who would have ever thought he would become such a treasured member of my team? Nodding my thanks I make my way over to the shadowy booth and sit heavily, smiling at the sleek silver head plating and the ever present smile

"Jazz." I greet and the other Mech laughs and holds out one of his hands

"How you doing Prime?" he asks and I take his hand, gripping it in the old style we used.

"I think I'm dead." I tell him flat out and take a swig from my cube, wincing slightly at the wicked bite it has. Jazz snickers and shakes his head

"No, your not dead." He laughs and I give him a questioning optic.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask slowly and Jazz shakes his head and points at his highly polished chest plate, now whole and unmarred

"Because I know dead." He says simply and I nod, feeling the slight ache in my spark at his words. I look away and down a large gulp of the mixed energon, brewed by WorkForce himself and look around the establishment

"Than why am I here? What's the purpose of showing me this place?" I ask slowly and lower my gaze at the other mechanoid, having always found it hard to see jazz's seriousness behind the visor.

"Because you gave up and Primus decided it was time to kick your ass. So, he sent me here to kick it." He smiles and sips off the cube in front of him, smacking his lip plate. I eye the other Mech carefully, finding his warm smile almost too enticing.

"Did he now?" I ask idly and swirl the energon around

"Oh yeah. Both him and Sentinel Prime were _pissed_ at you." He laughs and I find myself hurting, having missed that laugh since Jazz's untimely death at the hands of my brother.

"and… they thought now would be a good time to tell you about the unease they have and the stirrings of a problem." My audio perks up, hearing the words 'problem' and 'stirrings' I get the sinking feeling again in my pump.

"oh really?" Jazz looks sharply at me and leans closer, through the visor I can see the dull glow of his bright optics and know my First Lieutenant isn't about to lie to me.

"Megatron isn't dead." He says simply and my processor races to understand

"how do you know?" I ask out of habit and Jazz gives a barking laugh before getting serious once more, his vocal processor turning grave

"Think about it Optimus. Megatron wanted to rule Cybertron, what would stop him from doing it again in this 'Cybertron for the dead'?" he asks and I ponder on this for a few minutes and it does make sense. Since the battle for mission city I've had this inkling that _something_ wasn't right. Put couldn't put any real reason onto it for feeling that way, now I understand.

"Even in death he wouldn't give up." I mutter and Jazz nods, leaning back against the seat, gaze watching me closely.

"So, the big guys… that is all the Prime's before you, were slightly annoyed when you gave up so easily with that human. Believe me, they know your tired of running, tired of fighting Optimus but if you checked out on them now, who would lead the Autobots against this new threat?" he asks slowly and I sip at the energon cube, pondering over his words and finding myself feeling my several hundred millennia.

"I'm exhausted Jazz, there are times I seriously doubt my abilities, even now when there's only three under my command." I start and suddenly feel the pressure of my decision to stay on earth, to allow Bumblebee to stay with Sam, the conversation and agreements with that world's government all bearing down on me. Jazz was always my confidant at times when life just got too much and for all his due credit the smiling and mischievous Mechanoid was a good listener and a good secret keeper.

"I know you do Optimus. Primus knows if I could I would be there in a piston pump but I can't. I have duties that hold me here." He says sadly and I know if given the chance jazz would be fighting beside myself, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"I understand friend, but can you tell me… how will this one turn out?" I ask slowly and see the usually grinning face faulter and he shakes his head

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information Optimus. But I can tell you, you aren't going to be alone for this battle, more of our side are coming to your aid. With complete certainty I know. Also, the Primes-that-be as we call 'em here have decided to bestow upon you a gracious power." Jazz says imitating one of the preaching mechs from the temple district, his laugh at the end making the antic worth sitting through.

"They have decided to let you keep the transformation ability to become a human at will." I wince at the thought, having to go through all that pain? I'm about to say that they can keep that but Jazz holds up his hand "Newly reformed and easier to use. No pain no gain Optimus, they've decided you could help the humans better if you were actually _among_ them instead of.. ya know _above_ them." He giggles, making a platform with his hands to show the major height difference. I roll my optics and snort at the playful mech deciding that talking to my friend and getting to see him has done something to my mood.

"Well, Optimus. I think it's about time you got back to your day job. No more moonlighting as a dead mech, leave that to the professionals." Jazz says and downs the rest of his energon before standing, his small form shining brightly in the dim lighting of _The Black Hole_. I smile up at my old friend, saddned by the fact that after this I will no longer see him or hear his laughter or roll my eyes at his jokes.

It feels like he's dying again.

"Aww Optimus, don't start blaming yourself for something you can't change. I'm happy here, it's actually not too bad being dead and living in what the humans call a soap opera. I call it 'Cybertron: The other side of Death'." He makes an erratic gesture and almost takes out one of the low hanging lights. WorkForce looks up sharply and glares at the expressive Mech. Standing as well I clasp my old friends forearm once more and smiles at him

"Keep up the good work then… and please Jazz, for the love of Primus, don't piss any of those guys off alright?" he laughs and smiles once more before giving a sloppy salute and heading out the door. I wait till he's gone and take one last look around the place before realizing I never asked one vital question

"How the slag do I get out of he…." And then nothing.

**Author Note:** Wow, I hope you all read the warning I posted up at the top. I have a tendency to do stuff like this so yeah. Also I have a surprise for all those people out there who are going 'damn, Jazz isn't alive again'. But I'm not telling. So, there you go, I'm thinking I should make a series out of this but haven't decided yet. Optimus goes human… lol. Anyway I have to go to work now… back to the hot cell so please review and I'll probably update on sat. if not earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: So, I am totally amazed by the kindness of all you reviewers. You've made my first true 'comeback' story enjoying too write and have rekindled an old spark and I can't thank you all enough. I can't begin to tell you how cool it is to come home and find so many reviews asking for updates in my mailbox. So, I think I've finally made up my mind and will try my hand at a series after this story is complete. With that said, the last chapter will be the epilogue and a taste of things to come. Without further ado then I leave you to your reading. Um, by the way I kind of figured that in 'Cybertronian' the Autobots would speak in sort of Morse Code, with clicks, long whistles and short bursts. I know in the movie it sounded different but in my head I figured they would do this. I know most people have their own renditions of how they would talk but this just seems physically acceptable for them.

**Chapter 10:** Victim of Circumstance

**(Ironhide)**

We managed to get the offline Optimus Prime back to the Lennox family farm, via the Captain and the Defense Secretary's combined efforts. The two men who hold unbelievable power within their government and military forces managed to secure one of the massive military cargo planes. Said plan landed outside of the facility Optimus was being held in and with the delicate care of myself and Ratchet we both maneuvered the massive structure of our leader into the belly of the plane. It was a tight fit needless to say but we made it. The Captain and Epps called the metal plane a 'bird' and referred to it upon arrival as the C-130 Hercules, a structure of both impressive and sturdy design. Once loaded onto the massive plane Ratchet began scanning the motionless form of my old friend. I kneeled by his head, gently tapping the side in a comforting way. Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were all watching anxiously as Ratchet made some clicking noises at his findings, whirls and whistles projecting his concerns without alarming the children.

That didn't mean it wasn't alarming to Bee and I, Bumblebee stands up and lets loose a loud Cybertronian whistle of his own, demanding to know what the medical officer found. I also put in my gruff demand, grumbling out a few clicks and short whistles. Ratchet gives a loud and long whistle of annoyance before launching into a lengthy explanation, his hands moving erratically, rapidly firing off clicks, whistles and long shrill bursts.

"If you would both shut up I'll tell you! Optimus' condition couldn't be any worse. That human madman tampered with his pump regulator, several hydraulics have been punctured and the main energon line was severed inside his chest structure. Also, my guess is that Optimus' internal cooling system never engaged so even that brief tussle when we arrived has caused several of his circuits overheated, causing them to _melt_." He snaps and I can tell that the humans on the plane are clueless as to what everything meant and I gently continue to tap soothingly on the helm of my friend.

"Is there anything you can do?" I ask in English and Ratchet allows of look of profound sadness to cross his features before nodding.

"Yes, thank the Primus there is. I need to get his internal systems cooled down. This is simple enough and I can work on him while we're in the air, the other things need to be taken care of on the ground." He says sharply and casts an optic at the captain who nods quickly and races up the steps to he cockpit, shouting at the pilot to 'push this bird' and a brief sputter accompanies an obvious burst of speed. Ratchet nods his thanks and looks over at Bumblebee

"Bee, get over here. I'm going to need a second set of hands." He grumbles and without a moment's hesitation the small Mech is beside the CMO, Sam and Mikaela also follow, offering their help but Ratchet only smiles grimly, a look of concentration overtaking his optics.

"No, the coolant which runs within our bodies is unlike the kind that you put in your earth cars. Much like Energon it will burn and has the effect" he pauses a moment as he accesses the World Wide Web for a comparison " much like Liquid Nitrogen. If touched by you younglings, your fingers would freeze off instantly." He says and Sam instantly backs away, pulling his girlfriend with me.

"You two, come up here." I order and they both walk around, coming to stop before me. I look at them, seriousness lining my voice

"I want you two to tap lightly on this helmet here." I indicate and demonstrate the slight tapping.

"Why?" Mikaela asks softly and I fix the courageous female with stern optics

"So he knows he's not alone." I simply state and move to give Ratchet a hand, knowing that with a coolant system as large as Optimus' he'd need the extra sets of hands.

"Here we go." He mutters and taps one of the plates on the side of Optimus' side armor, cursing in a shrill whistle at the energon spilling forth. I cringe but keep my stand, knowing that if I abandoned my old friend now I wouldn't be able to look him in the optic. Battlefield triage isn't one of my strong points, sure, I'd run out and grab your sorry butt out from the pool of energon you're lying in but after that your injuries have to be taken care of by a professional. I've always been slightly squeamish when it came to that kind of stuff but I can't give into my old nature now, Optimus needs me. I glance over briefly and find Sam and Mikaela tapping lightly, now accompanied by Lennox and Epps, their eyes watching what's going on in fascination. Ratchet's fingers produce tools quickly as he races to repair the damage, cutting and splicing several wires and rerouting them without the housing structure. Then with a small grunt the CMO fires it up and a soft whirling noise fills the bay of the plane. Below me the humans all smile at the sound, not truly understanding the situation but knowing whatever happened was a good thing.

"Now we let the systems do their job and cool the insides off before I go touching everything." Ratchet say grouchily and scans over his patient once more before settling back on his thigh cables.

"He will make it though?" I ask and Ratchet nods, his expression only slightly grim.

"Yes, although he will be sore and hurting for a while but he will make it." He says and I nod, stepping around the small humans to resume my own tapping.

"But if you keep tapping like that you'll screw up his processor unit." Ratchet growls and I snicker slightly at the shocked motions of the humans, who have suddenly stopped and stepped away, giving Ratchet a concerned look.

"Aww, he's just kidding. I was doing this for fifteen human hours when we were trapped in that primus forsaken Decepticon trap under the surface of Cybertron. You remember that don't ya Bee?" At the mention of that little excursion the small yellow bot lets out a shrill whistle and a couple of Cybertronian curses.

"Yeah, and Optimus here had taken the full brunt of the explosion to keep us from being too badly damaged. He off lined for several days after that. Did this, and later he said he knew I was there because of the tapping." I nod down, finding the eyes of the four humans staring up at me, Lennox with amazement.

"What?" I snap, throwing the pesky Captain a glare of my own.

"Aww Hide…. Who ever knew you were such a softie under that armor." He coos and makes little hand movements like he does for his young daughter. I snort and fix the hysterically laughing Epps with a warning glare

"Watch it buddy, I have cannons and I _know_ how to use them. Don't think I won't." I threaten and Epps stops laughing and in all seriousness responds

"And blow a hole the size of New Jersey in this bird? Man, you'd be _walkin'_ home." He laughs and Bee jumps into the fray, blaring

"_Now I'm walking in the moonlight_

_Seeing nothin' but the tail lights_

_And that's a pair of tail lights I may never see again_

_And that's about as lonely as the highway's ever been_

_Back there with my bum out in the wind…."_

I turn my glare on the sometimes spastic little yellow autobot and Bumblebee makes a soft squeaking noise, signaling his laughter and pointing. I growl and am about to shoot back a response to the insolent little brat when the plane does it for me. Bumblebee, being unseated and not having his stability clamps locked is rocked back onto his bottom when the plane begins its descent, making a very loud thud and a metallic screech of metal on metal.

"See? Revenge is a sweet thing Bumblebee." I click and whistle at him, watching the sour expression come over my cohort's face. The plane lands in the larger section of the Lennox field and the massive back door opens. I look over at Ratchet who is giving Bumblebee some orders and sends the small bot off, running across the field at a wild clip. Ratchet turns to me and nods and the group of humans move back as Ratch and I lift Optimus up onto our shoulders. Together we move the unresponsive and badly injured Prime to the hay barn where Bumblebee has laid down several tarps and had already started working on getting several pieces of equipment salvaged from the still cloaked the orbiting _Ark_ online. We had just settled Optimus onto the floor of the barn when the humans come in, their exhaustion and worry showing plainly on their faces.

"Is there anything we can do?" I watch as Ratchet thinks for several minutes before shaking his head

"No, this is very delicate of a situation. I would incline that you four should go, eat, wash and rest. I will send Bumblebee to fetch you should anything drastic happen." He says gruffly but the concerned edge makes me cock and optic ridge. With a little bit of discouraged slump to their shoulders Lennox leads the small group back to his small house, where I can see Sarah watching wide eyed from the porch. Since the day her husband arrived home from the war within my cab she's been fearful of her husband being pulled back to that awful place. I have to give the human woman credit, she'd give some of our Femme's a run for their money when it came to protecting her own.

"Ironhide, I'm going to need you to help me here." Ratchet says, pulling me from my thoughts and I turn, finding the CMO all business. I nod and listen to my instructions carefully, knowing no mistake can be made.

Not with Optimus' life.

**(Sam)**

"Will, what happened?" Sarah Lennox asks quickly, casting a nervous look at the massive dot known as the 'Hercules' now flying back to base. Will only smiles and huggs his wife

"Nothing, Optimus was in a bit of a situation and we had to call in the big bird to get him home." Is all the Captain would say and Sarah nods, her military wife mentality showing through but concern lining her face as she looks over at the old hay barn

"Will he be alright?" she asks slowly and I smile, knowing how attached the woman had become to her resident robots. Will and Bee had told me how while Will and Ironhide were away at the base after the battle in Mission city Optimus and Ratchet would keep their distance, watching over the house and it's occupants, even at night until Will returned.

"We hope so, Ratchet's working on him right now." He assures and Sarah, remembering we're there turns quickly

"You all must be tired. Come on, sit down. I was just making dinner, Sam, your should call your parents, tell them where you are." I stop thinking for several minutes..

"Oh sh.."

"Hey! There's ladies in the room." Epps scolds and I quickly run a nervous hand through my hair.

"Sam?" Mikaela asks, her voice questioning and alarmed

"My… dad's g-going to kill me!" I shout suddenly and Will starts to laugh while Epps shakes his head. Mikaela puts a hand on her hip and levels me with an even stare

"Sam, you're parents are on _vacation._" She says and I start to breath again, blinking quickly

"Oh yeah." I smile and the group around me collectively groans and Will shakes his head.

"I swear… teenagers these days." He mutters and goes over to the high chair his daughter's sitting in.

"But you'll be a good girl won't you… yeah, you're a daddy's girl." He says and I see Epps roll his eyes, turning to Sarah he grins

"Watch it… she'll be spoiled." He warns lovingly and Sarah responds by throwing a dish towel at her cooing husband

"She already is." Will laughs and I can't help but enjoy the scene in front of me, the big, bad ass Captain Lennox reduced to mush by his wife and a cooing fool by his daughter. The moment is silenced when the loud sound of an alien saw is heard from the barn and the mood grows solemn once more.

"Hopefully he'll be alright." Epps says from his place beside the wall

"Yeah. Wonder what they would do without him." Mikaela asks suddenly and I give my girlfriend a bewildered look.

"hey! I'm not saying he's going to die Sam, jeez, relax." She protests and crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Actually, I talked to Optimus about their culture and he told me that when one Prime, who is the leader, dies the Matrix of leadership is passed onto another. This 'other' is or was picked by the High Council of Ancients and when this person acknowledged that he was the chosen leader of Cybertron the Matrix gave him all the power and knowledge of those before him." Will says and gives us each a look before continuing "and since there isn't a High Council of Ancients any more the Matrix would end up kind of like the Allspark, fought over. Let's just all hope for our sakes as well as Optimus' that he survives this." The silence is almost deafening until I find myself laughing and the gathered groups eyes turn to me, some in outright horror (Mikaela) and others slightly concerned for my mental health (Epps, Lennox).

"Guys, if Optimus knew we were all worrying over him like this he'd probably blow a gasket. He'll be fine." I tell them and Epps places his hands on his hips and cocks his head to the side

"And _how_ do you know that?" I square my shoulders and stare solidly at the other much older man.

"Bumblebee told me he's over several millennia old and for half of that he's been fighting to keep himself and those battling beside him and under his orders alive. I don't think he'd _allow_ himself to die with all his Autobots lost among the stars. He'll bring them together and make sure they're all right and set up in a place where they can live peacefully before he finally lets go. Bumblebee once told me that Optimus is, to him and other warriors, the definition of a leader as well as a friend. He started out as normal as the rest of them and kind of had to evolve into what he is now. He won't give up." I stop and a small smirk comes to my face as a bright yellow flash outside the window catches my attention and I point to the window, drawing the group's attention.

"And judging by the thumbs up Bumblebee's giving he'll be just fine." I smile and Bumblebee is indeed kneeling outside Sarah's kitchen window with two of his thumbs standing right up and his optics glowing brightly. The group let loose a whoop of joy as the small mech heads back to the barn and Mikaela pulls me down, her lips pressed close to mine

"Never give up huh?" she says sweetly and I nod, licking my lips and swallowing

"Damn straight." And she laughs, kisses me and then grabs my hand

"C'mon." and pulls me behind her out of the house and to the barn.

**Author Note:** Good Gods, seven pages. The song was **Nothin' but the Tail Lights**_** by Clint Black**_. This chapter was fairly boring I know but it was a needed evil. This would have been updated this morning but today is the No Tax holiday in Massachusetts and I decided to go shopping after working my 40 hours. Man… people are CRAZY out there. MAD I tell you! Simply mad. But I absolutely LOVED the sales and am looking foreword to continuing my shopping tomorrow. Please do review, the next chapter will be the last of _**Define Human**_ but there will be a sequel and several side stories from this main story. Thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Define Human

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Vengeful Decepticons turn Optimus Prime into a human thinking he will be easier to kill as a 'flesh ling'. Now Optimus has to adjust to being a human as the threat of a Decepticon attack hangs over his head. Luckily the Autobots and Sam and Mikaela are there to help, but for how long?

Author Note: [Sobs here it is… [sniffle the last chapter of [choke, sputter Define Human. [Becoming serious I seriously couldn't have done this without the kindness of all you reviewers and the encouragement to keep this story going. You all gave me ideas on purpose or not but you did anyway. I absolutely enjoyed writing this and this story was mostly written to the Transformers 2007 Movie Soundtrack, my own playlist [consisting of mostly rock but some country the likes of My Chemical Romance, Reba and of course Country 102.5. And of course, the encouragement of you kind people; I can't thank you enough.

Now, onto the story!

**Chapter 11:** Reunion and a Taste of things to come

**(Optimus)**

Slowly my systems start to come back on line, bringing me gradually back on. First my Audio comes on impossibly loud and then my Processor fully starts. The overhead view glows behind my still offline optics, showing me a full system update and then finally my optics engage, a flashing light telling me everything is in working order. Although in working order _everything_ aches. I keep my optics closed, afraid for several pump stopping minutes at the silence around me, fearing everything that happened would have been a pain induced hallucination. That is until my Audio receptors pick up the happy giggle and piercing screech of a human youngling and the birds chirping. Ratchet's slightly gruff but soft hints of a certain kind of empathy to it as he whistles and clicks at another mechanoid, a shrill whistle and several clicks later I determine it's Bumblebee, begging to have something and Ratchet refusing. I am glad that the usually surely Medical officer has taken charge during my 'check out' and has kept young Bumblebee in line. A much gruffer whistle and rapid fire clicks tell me Ironhide has just entered the conversation as Bumblebee let's out a soft wail of anger but stops when another Cybertronian series of humor filled clicks, whistles and bursts reaches my audio.

I recognize that humor lined speech. Without thinking my optics fly open and adjust quickly as I push myself up, earning an alarmed shout from the four gathered mechs standing a few paces away. Ratchet is quickly at my side, hands scanning my body as I turn, finding even the cables in my neck sore and look for the source of the voice. Bumblebee, slightly startled but a look of unbelievable and bouncing slightly on his feet like he wants to hug me but is kindly waiting for Ratchet to finish. Ironhide standing, arms crossed a look of profound relief (yes it's there, you just have to know how to read my old, gruff friend) stretched across his face.

He looks like he wants to kill me.

Slightly beside him, shining brightly and grinning widely is a face I had only sean while tempting death.

Jazz

He smiles wider as I stare at him, brushing aside Ratchet for a moment and trying to gain my feet, wanting to touch the other Mechanoid but find myself behind held down easily by Ratchet with a stern hand on my shoulder. My voice crackles slightly and I wince as the words are croaked out

"How?"

Jazz smile broadens and I find my spark feeling lighter in my chest at having my old friend back. Jazz comes foreword, his armor shining brightly and sits down beside me, Ironhide and Bumblebee coming closer as well.

"Well, ya see… remember how you told me not to piss off the big guys?" he asks and I nod and wince slightly as Ratchet places a Hypo into one of the energon line in my arm, withdrawing some of the fluid and putting it through a test.

"Well, who knew Sentinel Prime was such a vain mech?" I hold up my hand, chuckling softly

"I don't even _want_ to know." Ironhide chuckles deeply and Bumblebee shakes his head, probably having heard the whole story.

"So, he went to good 'ole Primus and the head guy sent me back, saying you can have me because he has no idea how you dealt with me and next time I do something wrong don't go saying 'oh Primus' and 'Primus help me' because he said 'your on your own.' So there…. **I'm BAAAAACCCKKKK** he shouts annoyingly and turns around to swipe at Bumblebee, who, had been imitating the silver mech, gets up and runs from the barn, Jazz on his heels.

"Well, you seem to be recovered. Your internals have done a good job." Ratchet says and sits back on his thigh cables, fixing me with a look.

"No fighting, no wrestling, no transforming, nothing strenuous for at least three days Optimus. And you can't run from me here, because I've enlisted the help of our human friends in watching you." He says and I groan. Of course the wily Medical officer would have asked them for help, knowing how I would often avoid his advice in the past. I sigh and lean back, nodding.

"You have me hostage friend, what can I do?" I ask and Ratchet gives me a stern eye before muttering to himself and heading for the door. Ironhide sits beside me quietly for a few minutes before his hand smacks off the back of my helmet painfully and hard. My circuits glitch slightly at the impact and I turn a glaring optic at the other mech

"**If you EVER do that again I will personally kick the slag out of you posterior plates! Got that BUSTER!?" **he roars and stares hard at me, his optics crackling slightly and I return the glare, it's a stand off.

A several minute stand off

I'm not giving up. No way in Pit am I giving this up

My optic twitches

Not giving up

[twitch

No. I refuse. He HIT me!

[twitch, twitch

I stared a Decepticon prisoner into unlocking his vocal mechanism

[Twitch _warning, Optic system overheating_

Primus this is childish, doesn't he remember what happened last time?

[_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_

Ironhide looks away first and I blink quickly, knowing I had won this battle and just knowing it has filled me with new hope.

"Glad your back Optimus." He says quietly and I place a hand on his shoulder, gripping it slightly

"It's good to be back." I tell him and a look of question comes over his face

"did you _have_ to bring him back with you?" he punctuates this with a thumb out into the yard beyond the door, I lean foreword, finding Bumblebee and Jazz wrestling on the ground, Jazz shouting something about 'needing a wash and a waxing after this' and Bumblebee broadcasting some human boxing match between Muhammad Ali and another boxer. I chuckle at the sight, having missed the times spent watching Jazz and Bumblebee take each other on in the Rec room on the _Ark_.

"Obviously they thought he could make a difference." I explain and stand, wobbling slightly Ironhide is instantly beside me but doesn't touch me, knowing I'd rather do this myself.

It's a Pride thing.

Once my equilibrium systems stabilize I walk slowly towards the doorway, optics narrowing as the light shines in and I stop out in front of the barn, scanning the area, the blowing Timothy hay and the group of people down in the mowed yard. Lennox, Epps, Sam and Mikaela all stand and wave, I return the gesture and take a step out into the sunlight, turning my optics upwards, thoughts turning towards the world I left and those living out among the stars and worlds of space. I hope that my message reached them and they are heading here, because I don't think just my small group, although hardy and resilient my men standing beside me can't take on the threat about to come alone. Even the humans, as courageous and determined as they are can't withstand the rise of Megatron and the threat he foreshadows. I head for the occupied yard and kneel down slowly, feeling my age now and regard the humans before me. They stare up at me, their eyes filled with warmth and concern.

"Thank you." I start and Lennox holds up his hands while Sam and Mikaela only shrug their shoulders

"You would have done the same for us." Lennox says and I nod. Having become an everyday occurrence in these people's lives I've come to find myself protecting them as I would my own race.

"Once again the courageousness and compassion your race holds astonishes me. For being such a young race you have all developed a sense of right and a sense of wrong befitting of our own ancients. If only those in charge of early Cybertron made the kinds of decisions you do, maybe we would all be in a better situation." I tell them sadly and once more cast a weary optic to the sky, wishing to see the blazing ball of a landing protoform but nothing, except white clouds and endless blue sky. Standing I bow to the group of four humans, showing my respect to the small race. Having lived among them even for a short time I can to learn that although different in many ways it's what your belief are that chose who you will be and what your future holds. If your like Trent, your future will hold little promise other than a hard life being known as a 'jerk' or a 'back stabber' where in Sam and Mikaela will be known as upstanding young people and leaders of their generation.

I am fortunate to have met them.

Leaving the humans behind I stand beside Jazz as he watches ratchet reset one of Bumblebee's systems that had accidentally (?) gotten knocked off like in their tussle. The silver mech is covered in grass stains and dirt but smiling like Wheeljack after a rather unruly explosion.

"Don't you think you should tell them?" he asks and I know what he's referring too, the message from those above, a premonition of things to come. I look back at the smiling group of humans, standing around a grill, laughing and joking. They know nothing of the future and nor should they involve themselves further in our affairs. I turn back to the scene at hand and find the group of Mech's before and beside me laughing in a way none of us have since before the early days of the war. It's been a while since we've know this kind of peace, this kind of relaxation. I look at my First Lieutenant and shake my head

"No, let them enjoy their time of peace, at least for a little while longer. I will address the issue when it comes up, but for now, let's leave things as they are. It's nice to finally be able to breathe without looking over our shoulders." I tell the silver Mech and he nods, looking up at the sky. I turn my head skyward and blink, replaying the last second of footage, finding a slight flash from high above.

"Did you see it?" Jazz asks slowly and I nod again

"Yes I did."

"Think it's friend or foe?" he asks again and I shrug

"As long as it's not the twins I could care less. I don't think my CPU could take them so soon after this ordeal." I mutter and rub at my helmet and Jazz let's out a shrill laugh.

Oh it's good to have him back.

Stepping back and looking at the two races joined together, finding Bumblebee laying down with Sam and Mikaela seated with their backs pressed against his torso structure, happily joking with the small mech. Jazz bribing Epps for a bath and a good waxing, Ironhide bickering with Lennox and his wife over something and Ratchet playing with little Annabelle.

_Please, come soon. We need all your help to defeat this uprising evil. Save this race that still has so much growing to do, so much to learn. Slowly they are discovering what they can do, they just need more time and I think, we Autobots can give them that time, if we ban together and fight for it. Come, defend your new home, you will not be refused as long as your friend, destroyed if your foe. _I broadcast out before going over to the yard and seating myself among the small ring of friends and near family.

Peaceful, for the time being.

But for how long?

**(Somewhere) **

Bright red eyes flip open, glowing hotley as the being rereads the transmission intercepted. A smile breaks across his face, revealing wicked teeth.

"Oh yes Prime… make your threats now but I _will_ destroy you Autobots and the entire insect race." He rumbles and clutches the dying human in his hands.

"I will let you build up your forces, then knock you down…. One by one. Starting with you Optimus Prime!" With a limping walk and the shrill cry of alien metal on human steel leaves an echoing sob in its wake. Laughter booms off the walls of the abandoned lab as the being disappears into the darkness.

**Author Note:** It is done. Thank you all for your reviews I can't say it enough. I hope you will look for the sequel of this. I don't know when it's going to start but several shorts will be created as sides to this one. Thank you again and with much regret I must say 'Until the next round'. Thank you.


End file.
